


the day we connected

by babylupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylupin/pseuds/babylupin
Summary: drarry-themed 30 day otp challenge i saw on tumblrDISCLAIMER: Each day is not an actual day, I just use the different criteria as guidelines. To avoid reader confusion, I regularly mention what time of year it is (eg: first week of December, etc.)PLEASE ENJOY AND SHARE WITH OTHER DRARRY-LOVERS <3





	1. day 1 - holding hands

Draco rolled his eyes as he caught a glimpse of Harry Potter walking towards him. He had already forgotten on several occasions that the two of them were to get on for their remaining time at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had gotten fed up of their constant arguing - even after everything with the Battle of Hogwarts and the end of Voldemort - and had decided to sentence them to behaving like proper adults and 'letting go of this childish feud!'.

Her first move, which she made on only the second week back at Hogwarts, was making Draco and Harry roommates in the eighth-year dorms, which had been specially made for those returning after the war (which was mostly everyone). Harry had wandered into what had been his and Ron's room only to find Draco sprawled across Ron's bed. Draco had bitterly explained the situation, and how he and Ron had swapped beds. Harry had felt a sting of guilt when he realised that Ron was now bunking with Blaise Zabini.

Now it was mid-October, and Professor Flitwick had just instructed the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins to get into pairs. Ron and Hermione had moved to each other so quickly it was like they had been glued hexed. Pansy and Blaise were standing beside each other almost instantly, and Harry had begrudgingly wandered away from Neville and over to Draco, who was standing on the other side of the room.

"Don't look so glum, Potter," said Draco. "Any of the Slytherins would kill to be partner with me."

"I'll happily trade." Harry grimaced.

"And deprive McGonagall of a moment to be smug? No, we're sticking together," he said, taking Harry's hand in his own. There was a murmur, a flash of light, and then an outburst of giggles. Harry and Draco's heads whipped around to the source of the laughter, and saw Blaise pointing his wand in their direction, while Pansy and a number of other Slytherins laughed shrilly.

"What are you guffawing at?" Draco demanded. "Pansy!"

She outstretched a shaking hand at the point where Harry's and Draco's arms connected. Harry gasped and tried to free himself from Draco's grip, but nothing happened. He used his other hand to attempt to pry Draco's hand off of his own, but it was no use. They were stuck, just like Malfoy had said. Pansy's laughter only intensified as Harry tried desperately to separate his hand from Draco's, but his attempts were futile. Eventually, he stopped trying, and looked up to see Draco giving Pansy a very cold look from across the room. Less people were laughing now, as they had seen that Harry and Draco - known sworn enemies - were properly bonded together.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, and Draco's head snapped round.

"What?"

"If you hadn't been so bloody sarcastic we wouldn't be stuck like this!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't try and blame me, Potter - it's our combined fault that we have to be partners all the time anyway!" Draco shot back.

The two growled at each other with their hands intertwined while the rest of the class stared in shock. Professor Flitwick had been trying to attain order in the classroom, but had not been audible over the howling of Pansy's laughter. Finally, when her giggles began to cease, he was heard, and the class stared at him, silent.

"Pay attention! Miss Parkinson! Miss Parkinson, what do you find so amusing? I demand that you tell me this instant!" he squeaked. Pansy looked at Flitwick, smile still wiped across her face.

"Nothing, sir," she said quietly. "Just - something on Weasley's robes..."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and then moved his gaze to Harry and Draco, who were standing towards the middle of the room, clutching the other boy's hand with apparently desperation.

"Potter! Malfoy! I don't care what sort of prank you're trying to pull, but it isn't going to work! Let go of each other's hand at once!" the tiny professor barked.

"Please, sir, we can't," said Harry quietly. "Zabini got us with a sticking charm."

Flitwick stared, and then his expression turned into something that every student in the room instantly recognised as intention.

"Well, boys," he said, half-malevolently. "Though I do indeed know the counter-charm for your dilemma, I also happen to know that Professor McGonagall wants you two to get along especially well this year."

Harry stared at his professor confusedly, while Draco's eyes widened as it dawned on him what was going on. As a result of this, his palms began to sweat, and Harry let out a roar of disgust.

"EUGH!"

Flitwick stared at Harry, shocked that he had interrupted him. "Mr. Potter?"

"MALFOY, CONTROL THE AMOUNT OF SWEAT YOU PRODUCE, WOULD YOU?" he yelled, wishing more than ever that he could move his hand away.

Flitwick rolled his eyes. "As I was saying - since Professor McGonagall wants so much for you two to get on, I think I'll leave you with this until one of your friends decides to give you the counter-charm." his eyes darted over to Hermione, who was too busy staring at Malfoy and Harry to notice.

After the lesson, Draco and Harry left the classroom, hands clasped together. All through Herbology, their hands were stuck, which made it very difficult to do the exercise that Professor Sprout had planned for the class. Luckily for them, Herbology was the last lesson of the day, and after the bell chimed, they left the greenhouses hand-in-hand, heading for the Great Hall.

When they strode through the great oak front doors of the castle, both Harry and Draco realised at the same moment that they were of different houses. They turned to look at each other simultaneously.

"We're sitting with the Slytherins." said Draco pompously.

"Sod that, we're eating with the Gryffindors!" Harry countered.

"I haven't seen Blaise and Pansy since Charms!" Draco whined.

"Oh, boo-hoo. You'll have to say hi to them later, because we're eating with the Gryffindors!"

"Slytherins!"

"Shut up, Malfoy, Gryffindors!"

"Slytherin, Potter." Malfoy spat.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Not wanting to argue about something so pointless for any longer, he thought of a compromise. "Why don't we eat with the Ravenclaws? We could sit with Luna!"

"Loony Lovegood? You'll have to kill me- OW!" he groaned, putting his free hand on left knee. Harry had just kicked it out of anger for hearing someone call one of his greatest friends a lunatic, something he thought he wouldn't have to deal with; she wouldn't have to deal with, ever again.

"You deserved that." said Harry coolly. He thanked Merlin that they weren't standing in the entrance-way to the Great Hall, and that most, if not all, the other students had already gone inside.

Draco rubbed his knee. "Fine. I suppose I did. I apologise. We can eat with the Gryffindors."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't question anything in case Malfoy changed his mind. He led Draco into the Great Hall and over to the long Gryffindor table, down to the middle where Ron and Hermione were sat with Ginny, who stared at their conjoined hands, an eyebrow raised.

"It's a long story." said Draco and Harry together.


	2. day 2 - cuddling somewhere

Harry woke up early the next morning lying on his side, his free hand tucked under his head, and his other thrown across Malfoy's chest. He jolted when he realised that his head was lying in the crook of Malfoy's neck and shoulder, but didn't move, deciding Malfoy was much more endurable when he was asleep.

Suddenly, the memories of the previous night flooded into his head. He remembered that he and Draco had decided to push their beds together, as it was quite difficult trying to go to sleep while one of their arms was hanging uncomfortably between their beds. They must have unconsciously moved closer together during the night.

Surprisingly, Harry didn't feel unsettled. He liked how his hand rose and fell with every breath Draco took, and that their limbs were tangled up beneath the sheets. He also liked being able to study Malfoy's face without it being obscured by a sneer. He was actually quite attractive: his jawline was chiselled and square; his cheek bones were high and beautiful; his nose was cute as a button; his lips were the perfect shape and thickness; and when Harry looked at Draco's closed eyes, he knew that beyond the eyelids were eyes grey as the clouds of a September storm, with speckles of darker and lighter grey.

He couldn't move; didn't want to move. He found himself staring at Draco's somewhat beautiful face for so long that he eventually dozed off to sleep again.

***

Draco woke up with a start, the image of what he had just been dreaming of slowly vanishing in his mind's eye. He realised he was okay, and that Voldemort hadn't come back from the dead to hug him for a second time. Draco's head dropped back onto the pillow. It lulled to the side slightly and hit something. He moved his head and registered that Harry Potter was lying asleep on his neck.

He couldn't move. Potter just looked so peaceful. Draco couldn't properly see Potter's face, but his spiky jet black hair was visible at eye level, and Draco couldn't help himself as he lifted his free hand and began to stroke Potter's hair. It was surprisingly soft. Draco had always thought that he was the only one with hair smooth as silk, but Potter's was shockingly similar.

After a few moments of stroking Harry's hair, Draco realised that he was quite hungry, and also that he needed to relieve himself. He would have gotten up, but Harry's legs were tangled in his own, and their hands were still stuck together.

"Where's Granger when you need her?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. He rolled over a little so that he was facing Potter, and then proceeded to poke him until he woke up.

Harry groaned. "Malfoy? What do you want?"

"A piss!" he said, tugging on Harry's arm and standing up, straining their arms as Harry remained in the same position. "Come on! Get up, you lazy git!"


	3. day 3 - watching a film

"Hermione, why isn't it working?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I'm trying, Harry! I don't think I've got the right spell-"

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Draco got up, pulling Harry with him. "I'm going to bed. If you haven't found the right counter-charm by morning, Granger, I'll spit in your pumpkin juice."

Harry whacked Draco on the arm with his free hand, but Hermione hadn't been fazed by Draco's comment. She stared coldly after him as he pulled Harry up the stairs.

They burst into their dormitory, Harry fuming after being pulled away from his friends. Still, he didn't want to waste time arguing, so he tried to think of something for the two of them to do before they went to bed.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Harry asked.

"A film?" Draco repeated, his expression confused.

"Yeah, you know - a film." Harry said again, but Draco remained unsure. "It's like a moving picture, but with a story line and speech."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright then. I suppose there's no harm in trying." he murmured, and Harry grinned. Draco ignored the feeling he got in his knees when he saw Potter's dazzling smile.

Harry tugged on Malfoy's arm and bent down to rifle through his trunk. "I didn't manage to get many. These are the only DVDs I own... They're all American. The shop owner said they had gotten good reviews..."

He pulled out a stack of DVDs, and Draco picked them up, turning each one over and reading the words on the colourful covers thoughtfully. After a few moments, he held out two DVDs to Harry.

"Which one?" Harry asked, looking at the DVD boxes.

"I can't choose. They both seem interesting." said Draco. He looked at the one on top of the pile of two again and sighed. "Let's just go with this one for today."

"Clueless? Good choice. It's really good." he tried to open it, but struggled, as one of his hands was intertwined with Draco's. "How are we going to do this. Here, you hold that bit and I'll - get - there!"

The box opened and the DVD fell out of it, clanging loudly as it hit the floor. Both boys bent down to pick it up, but Draco got there first. Upon realising he didn't know what to do with the disc, Draco passed it Harry, who set it down on the end of his bed.

"You're lucky I bought my own DVD player and we don't have to use Hermione's like I did for the last seven years." said Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry - with great difficulty - opened the DVD player and put the disc inside. He motioned towards the bed, and Draco followed him around the four-poster, crawling in beside him. Harry set up the DVD player between them, and pressed play.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the film - he was too busy thinking about how being quite literally stuck to who he considered to be the most annoying piece of shit in existence, hadn't been as bad as he had initially thought. Sure, there had been difficulties, like at breakfast, lunch, dinner and then in the common room, not to mention bathroom breaks - but at least Draco was left-handed, because classwork would have been a nightmare otherwise.

Getting dressed was a nightmare. They had resorted to conjuring shirts onto their bodies because it was so hard, and changing trousers was doable but awkward. They took turns, one of them taking their school trousers off and putting their jeans or pyjama bottoms on and the other turned away, a wide grin usually plastered to their face. They had gotten comfortable enough with each other to sometimes sleep shirtless and in their boxers if they were too tired to put their sweatpants on.


	4. day 4 - on a date

Draco woke up the next morning with Potter's head on his chest. He tiredly lifted his and Harry's conjoined hands to check the time on his watch. It was quarter to nine, on what looked to be a sunny Saturday morning. After a moment of lying in bed, absent-mindedly stroking Harry's hair again, it dawned on him that it was the day before Halloween.

Draco had never really liked Halloween, especially since he had first seen his father clad in his full Death Eater get-up. The mask had scared him so much that he had sworn to never take part or support the foul tradition. Stupid, yes, but he didn't mind not liking something that most of the rest of the world enjoyed so much.

He picked up his book and started reading, and after a few moments, he felt Potter stir beside him, and looked up to see Harry staring up at him.

"What're you looking at, Potter?" he asked. It came out much ruder than he had intended.

"Your eyes," said Harry before he could stop himself. He felt his cheeks redden and watched as Malfoy's did the same, going from pasty white to strawberry pink in only a matter of seconds.

"Wh-why-why are you looking at my eyes?" Draco stammered, hoping he didn't look as flustered as he felt.

"You've - uh - you've got something in them!" Harry lied, lifting his free hand and rubbing a finger in Draco's cornea. Draco yelped and jerked his head away from Harry's cold finger.

"Bollocks I've got something in them." he muttered grumpily. "You're gay, aren't you?"

Harry went an even deeper shade of red. He now resembled a very ripe tomato. "Wh-what? No! No, I'm not g-gay!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him in a devilish manner. "Homophobic, are we?"

Harry stared at Malfoy - was he being serious? "No, I'm not homophobic - but I'm not gay either! Or queer, before you come up with some smart-arse comment..."

He threw the covers off his legs: it had suddenly gotten very warm underneath the thick bedspread.

"Well, well, well, Potter - is that your wand in your boxers, or are you just pleased to see me?" Draco smirked, and Harry looked down, turning redder still, and desperately cast his free hand over his crotch. He felt as though he had just been smacked full in the face by a tidal wave of humiliation. He felt his heart pounding rapidly against his rib cage, and the sound of Malfoy howling with laughter beside him was not helping.

"Shut up, would you?" Harry yelled, chucking his pillow onto Malfoy's amused facade. "Bloody tosser..." he added quietly.

"Now I definitely believe you aren't gay," said Malfoy sarcastically between sniggers. "Oh yes, Potter, you're the Straightest Boy Who Lived."

"Shove off," Harry grumbled. "Come on, I want to have a shower."

He managed to persuade Malfoy to get out of bed and lumber downstairs into the bathroom, which was - fortunately - empty. Once Harry was certain that Malfoy's back was turned, he hopped out of his boxers and shuffled into the cubicle. He had gotten very good at opening shampoo bottles with one hand, and was finished within a matter of minutes. Draco didn't take much longer.

At breakfast, they sat at the Slytherin table, since they had sat with the Gryffindors for dinner. Blaise and Pansy hadn't come downstairs yet, and after Harry had searched up and down the Gryffindor table, he noted that Ron and Hermione hadn't either.

"What do you want to do today then, Potter," Draco asked glumly, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I don't suppose you want to go to Hogsmeade, given our current situation-"

"Harry! There you are! Ron and I have been looking everywhere for you?" Hermione appeared at Harry's side.

Harry frowned at her. "Why?" his eyes lit up. "Have you found the counter-charm?"

Hermione nodded excitedly, and Draco looked up from his bowl of cereal. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it, Granger!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and whipped out her wand, pointed it at Harry and Draco's connected hands and muttered something that was inaudible to both Harry and Draco. Harry unwrapped his fingers from Draco's hand and was able to move it freely. He leapt up and hugged Hermione.

"You're brilliant, Hermione, you know that, don't you?" he grinned, and she blushed. He turned back to Draco, who was flexing his fingers, a look of relief painted upon his handsome face. Hermione decided to back away and rush over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hogsmeade after all then!" Draco laughed humourlessly.

"You don't have to hang out with me anymore, Malfoy-"

"What? Of course, I do," said Draco quickly. "McGonagall practically cursed us to spend whatever time we can with each other."

"Yeah, but I don't think going to Hogwarts together is what she meant-"

"Oh that's exactly what I meant, Potter," came a voice from behind them, and Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall smiling at him smugly. "Mr. Malfoy has it exactly right. I would like the two of you to spend time together whenever you are able. Going to Hogsmeade is one of those times. Enjoy!" 

She glided away, and Harry sighed heavily. "Hogsmeade?" he said, turning back to Draco.

"It's a date!" Draco grinned sarcastically.

"SHHH!" Harry hissed. "Keep your voice down! I've told you a hundred times before - I'm not gay. And I'm certainly not interested in you."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"I said prove it," Draco repeated.

"How?"

"Go on a date with me."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Are - are you...gay?"

Draco hung his head. "That's not what matters. What matters is, unless you want the whole of Hogwarts to know what happened earlier this morning, you're coming on a date with me while we're in Hogsmeade."

Harry scoffed. "You wouldn't. It's not just me that's getting embarrassed if that gets out."

"Well, I'm very good at telling stories. And I'm also very good at twisting them up a bit," said Malfoy maliciously. "So, what do you say?"

Harry tapped his foot impatiently. He sighed again, and then said, "Fine. I'll see you later."

Draco winked at him as Harry turned and stalked off to the Gryffindor table.

***

"This sucks," said Harry grouchily, sipping from his glass of Butterbeer. 

"You aren't exactly trying very hard to lighten the mood, Potter," said Draco, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Do what you'd normally do on a date." said Draco simply.

Harry stared at him. "The last date I went on was a disaster. It was one of the few dates I've ever been on," he sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually on a date with you."

It came out exactly like he wanted it to: unimpressed. If Malfoy found out how he really felt, Harry didn't know what he would do. For now, he had to keep this act up until the bond between them developed, and then maybe he would change his attitude.

Draco sighed. He had hoped that going on a date with Potter would spark something between them; maybe get Potter to talk to him about his life, but all it had done was build up an enormous wall of tension between them. He wanted to open up to Potter and tell him about himself, but all Potter seemed to want to do was sit there and drink Butterbeer. Perhaps Draco was wrong about him; perhaps he wouldn't make such a good boyfriend.

"Talk to me." he said quietly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Talk to me," Draco repeated, louder this time. "Ask me questions. Get to know me better."

Harry drummed his fingers on the table. "Er - what's your favourite food?"

Draco grinned. "My mother's roast dinner."

"What do you like to read?" Harry asked, realising that it wasn't difficult to ask harmless questions.

"Anything fictional, and sometimes biographies and autobiographies." said Draco, and then he added, "What about you?"

"Um - I quite like reading things about Quidditch and the players..."

Draco blinked. "That's boring."

Harry couldn't help himself. He laughed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Where's the thrill in that? Don't you appreciate good literature?"

"I think you're talking to the wrong Gryffindor," Harry chuckled. This wasn't so bad. Draco wasn't such a terrible person - not anymore, anyway. In fact, a small part of him wished he was still holding Draco's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you're enjoying this so far!
> 
> I just wanted to apologise for taking so long to get to the actual date, and also for making the time where they're actually on the date really short. I promise there'll be more date-time in the next chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to follow + vote!


	5. day 5 - kissing

Harry and Draco had moved from the Three Broomsticks after a long chat about themselves. They both realised that they had never properly gotten to know each other before, as they had always been at each other's throats for such a long time. After learning so much about the other person, they both silently wished they had spent less time arguing and more time trying to establish a friendship.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked as they walked along Main Street. They were walking so close together that Draco's shoulders kept brushing against Harry's, which neither boy minded.

"I think I'd like to become an Auror," Draco replied after a moment of thought.

"I wanted to be an Auror for a while. I used to think that I'd be good at it, but then I realised how much fun I had had teaching Dumbledore's Army, and now I think I'd like to be a teacher here."

Draco looked at him and felt a great surge of affection well up in his heart. He didn't quite know why, but he liked the feeling. "I think you'd be a great teacher," he said quietly. Harry looked up at the taller boy and wondered if he was wasting his time even hoping that Draco felt the same way. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, deciding it was probably better to stay quiet.

They had come to the clearing where Harry had teased Malfoy in third-year; the clearing that overlooked the Shrieking Shack. Harry knew better than to get emotional over Sirius and Remus when he saw the place. He looked away and found himself staring into those exquisite grey eyes of Malfoy's.

"Oh..." he gasped, and Draco smiled. Harry realised he had never seen Malfoy smile before - at least in a non-taunting manner. It was an attractive smile; Malfoy was an attractive guy, and that smile of his just made Harry even more confused about his feelings towards him.

"Do you remember that paper plane I charmed to flutter over to you in third-year?" Draco asked, interrupting Harry from his thoughts.

"Er-" Harry thought. "Oh, yeah. Why?"

Harry moved away from the fence, but accidentally stood in a patch of mud and slipped. To his complete surprise, Draco caught him before he hit the ground. 

"What's this?" came a familiar taunting voice. Harry and Draco both turned to see Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore Nott standing at the edge of the clearing. Harry launched himself away from Draco, to which Pansy laughed.

"I don't think this is the kind of relationship McGonagall wanted you two to develop," said Pansy, a stupid smirk plastered to her face.

"And what kind of relationship is that?" Draco asked, surprising Harry again.

"A gay one." Pansy's smirk widened into a malicious grin. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up straight, dusting off his robes.

Without warning, he grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him towards him. He put his hand on Harry's shoulders and lowered his own head slightly so that their faces were centimetres apart. Harry opened his mouth to question what Malfoy was doing, but he was interrupted as Draco's lips crashed into his own. It wasn't a sloppy kiss; it was smooth and quite enjoyable, but just as Harry gave up on staring disbelievingly and closed his eyes as he started to kiss Draco back, it was over, and Draco pulled his lips away.

"Don't give me that shit, Pansy," he said, and Harry expected him to wipe his lips on the cuff of his shirt, but he didn't. "Don't be falsely homophobic. It doesn't make you look cool and it certainly won't impress the person I know you've got your eye on. They aren't here, yes, but if word gets out that you were being homophobic - I think your chances of ever going out with them would only become less likely, wouldn't you agree?"

Pansy's smile had vanished and was replaced by an anxious gaze. 

"Don't ever forget, Parkinson, that you've told me things you wouldn't confess to save your life. Get out of here, we'll talk later."

"You can't tell me what to do anymore, Draco," Pansy said, stepping forward. Blaise's hand hovered at her elbow. "You aren't a Death Eater anymore. You don't scare me."

Draco laughed. "Really? Well then, I'm sure you won't mind if I confess a secret of yours to the entire Slytherin house later on this evening - or, better yet, the entire school! What a wonderful thing for the students of Hogwarts to discuss while they eat their dinner."

"You wouldn't." said Pansy, gulping.

"Try me," Draco said, smirking. Harry couldn't help that he was slightly turned on by this side of Draco. Not that he hadn't seen it before - he was usually just on Pansy's end, where it definitely wasn't as attractive.

Pansy scowled at him, turned on her heel and stalked off back into the village, with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise not far behind. After they had disappeared from sight, Draco ran his fingers through his hair and turned to see a flabbergasted Harry staring at him.

"What, Potter?" he asked, acting as though nothing had happened.

"We - we - we just kissed." Harry stammered.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, and?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"To show Pansy - and the others, I suppose - that I don't care if it looks like we're on a date-"

Harry cut him off. "Hold on. You never actually denied it."

Draco's eyes darted to the ground. "Yes I did."

Harry shook his head. "No, you didn't. All you did was kiss me and then tell her off."

"No, no, I'm fairly sure I mentioned that we weren't dating."

"Well, you did ask me on a date. That's what this is, after all." Harry smiled, and Draco felt himself go weak at the knees. He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, I forgot to mention it, but she knows we aren't going out! She knows that that kiss was all for show. It meant nothing."

He hated lying like this, but the longer he could postpone admitting his feelings, the better. Potter probably felt the same anyway. Although, it had been one hell of a kiss. He had done most of the work, obviously, and Potter had only really started to respond just as he cut it off, but Potter's lips had been soft and sweet, the taste of Butterbeer still on them.


	6. day 6 - wearing each other's clothes

After spending a few hours in the dorm watching films and reading - Draco had persuaded Harry to start reading actual books - the pair decided to take a walk on the grounds. On their way out of the common room, they ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Hey!" Harry grinned at his best friends enthusiastically.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron and Hermione together. "What've you done today? We didn't see you in Hogsmeade..."

"Oh, well, we were in Hogsmeade but we left after about an hour and a half," Harry explained.

Ron tilted his head. "Why'd you leave so soon? You love Hogsmeade!"

Harry glanced at Draco, whose eyes quickly darted to the floor. "Er - well," he desperately scanned his brain for an excuse that would seem credible. "Draco was feeling sick, so I brought him back up to the castle and we've been hanging out in the dorm since about two."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend but didn't say anything. Draco had looked up from the floor and was now trying very hard not to stare at Harry like he had just recited the full lyrics to a Weird Sisters song. 

"Well, we're sure you've got stuff to do..." said Hermione in an unfamiliar tone. "We'd best get out of your way."

Harry sighed, and whispered to Draco, "I won't be a moment."

He stepped away from Draco and pulled Ron and Hermione to the side. "Look, guys, I know we haven't spent much time together this year, and I'm really sorry about that, but you know what McGonagall's like! She's determined to get Malfoy and me together by the end of this year."

Ron's eyes widened, and he snorted. Harry went slightly pink. "Not like that! What I meant was: she's determined to have us be friends by then. That's rank, Ron." 

Ron held his hands up in surrender, a tiny smirk visible on his freckled face. Harry punched him in the arm, to which Hermione stood in front of Ron defensively.

"Harry, that wasn't necessary. Ron was only joking," she said.

"It wasn't funny," said Harry.

She rolled her eyes. "Moving on," she said through gritted teeth. "Do you think you'll get a chance to catch up with us anytime soon? The only time we ever see you is in lessons and even then you're always with him."

"Hermione! It's a punishment! From the Head-bloody-mistress! You think I enjoy spending time with him?" he asked, lowering his voice so Malfoy wouldn't hear the lie. "Have you forgotten how much we dislike each other?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked. "You do that when you suspect something - what do you suspect?"

"It's not just her!" interjected Ron. "The whole bloody school suspects it!"

"What? Suspects what?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Blimey, you really don't know, do you?" said Ron incredulously. 

Harry stamped his foot. "Know what?"

"That you and Malfoy are - you know-" Ron wiggled his eyebrows. "-a thing."

Harry stared at them. "Have you lost your bloody minds? Just because Malfoy and I argue a lot, you think we're dating? We aren't like you two!" he said, and they both went pink. "All we've done is realise there's no point in spending all our time arguing anymore! We actually got to know a lot about each other today! We're just trying to establish a proper friendship, and I expected you two - of all people - to see that."

"It's not just because you argue!" Hermione replied as Harry turned to leave. "It's the way you look at each other! The way that neither of you really protested as much as anyone thought you would to being stuck together for two days!"

"What do you mean? All we did was complain!"

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe that's what you think, Harry, but that's not what happened."

Harry didn't reply. "I'll-" he hesitated. "I'll see you guys later."

He turned and walked away from them, grabbing Malfoy's wrist and pulling him out from behind the tapestry that the eighth-year common room and dormitories were hidden behind.

***

Harry and Draco wandered through the Hogwarts grounds in silence for ages until Draco finally piped up and asked why Harry was so angry.

"I had an argument with Ron and Hermione, that's all," he said quietly, taking a seat beneath the old oak tree by the lake. Draco remained standing, looking out at the lake and watching the giant squid playfully waving its tentacles in the air. Harry traced his finger over the carvings in the tree trunk that he had found years ago: JP, SB, RL, and PP. He paused over his father's initials but pulled his hand away as Draco sat down beside him.

"Do you want to talk about the argument?" he asked thoughtfully.

Harry shook his head, and Draco said, "Well, I want to talk about how you called me 'Draco' in the common room."

Harry looked up at him, frowning. "What? When?"

"Before you went to talk to Granger and Weasel privately. You called me by my first name. You've never done that before."

"What? Of course, I have!" Harry lied. His heart was racing.

Draco shook his head. "You haven't. Admit it, Potter, this is working."

"What's working?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ugh - really? Bloody hell, you're so oblivious... McGonagall's plan! You like me!"

"What? No, I don't! I don't like you, Malfoy. I've told you that before! I'm not gay!"

Draco blinked. Was he being serious? "I meant you like being friends with me..."

Harry's eyes widened and his cheeks glowed a brilliant crimson.

Draco smiled. "It's okay," he said quietly, not looking at Harry. "I like you too."

Harry frowned at him, rooted to the spot. Did he mean as a friend or what? Should he ask?

Harry didn't have time to ask, however, because, in that instant, Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry kissed back much sooner this time, but they still broke apart.

Harry looked at Draco, who whispered, "Sorry... I'm just worried someone's going to see us."

Harry shrugged. "Let them stare," he said, gripping the collar of Draco's jumper and pulling him back in for another kiss. Draco pushed on Harry's chest, trying to free himself, but his mind knew he wanted to kiss Potter, so, eventually, he gave up on trying to resist and gave in to the kiss; the incredible, soft, long-awaited kiss.

***

Draco and Harry had spent another half hour under the tree after the second kiss. There hadn't been any more, but they had sat with their backs against the tree, their fingers tangled in the long grass. They had barely spoken, and when they arrived back in the common room, they had separated: Draco heading for Pansy and Blaise and Harry for Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

They didn't see each other again until after the Halloween feast, as they were in different houses. Harry had apologised to Ron and Hermione for being short-tempered earlier, and they apologised too. The feast was great, filling everyone's stomach like always, but despite all of the sumptuous and succulent food, Harry couldn't help feeling empty at this time of year. The memories of his parents speaking to him moments before Voldemort had unsuccessfully killed him haunted Harry for most of the evening.

He bade his friends good night once they arrived back in the common room later on, leaving them to laugh and chat without him. He pushed open the door to his and Draco's room, only to find Draco already in there. He was sitting on the end of his bed and looked like he was talking to someone. Harry stepped further into the room and saw Pansy sitting on Draco's trunk by his chest of drawers. She gasped when she caught sight of Harry, and Draco's head whipped around, eyes wild, but his expression returned to its usual resting bitch-face once he realised that it was only Harry.

"Draco," hissed Pansy. "Can't you get him to leave or something?"

Draco frowned at her. "What? No, this is his room as much as it is mine - we'll just continue this talk tomorrow."

She sighed with disgust, but got up anyway, pushing past Harry as she left the room. Once it was nobody but him and Draco in the room, he pushed the door shut with his foot. 

Draco got up and moved over to him, but didn't kiss him like Harry expected. Draco could see this and smirked at him. "What? You thought I was going to kiss you again, Potter?"

Harry's heart plummeted, and Draco laughed maniacally, moving over to his chest of drawers and rummaging about in them, apparently looking for something. "I'm only joking. I would kiss you, but I'm not in the mood right now."

"Something wrong with Pansy?" Harry asked, crossing the room and hopping onto his bed. His heart was racing after that tiny panic attack.

Draco let out a short laugh. "There's always something wrong with Pansy," he said. "But no, nothing you need to worry about."

He pulled out an old t-shirt and held it up to check for stains. He noticed that Harry was gaping at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Harry. "You just didn't seem like the kind of person to own old raggedy t-shirts."

Draco laughed, and then muttered, "Buggeration!" as he noticed a hole towards the bottom of the shirt. "Must've been wearing this when I tried baking."

"You tried baking?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Yep, and failed quite spectacularly, actually. It's a shame. I want to be able to bake." 

"Surprisingly, I can bake," said Harry. "I'll teach you sometime."

Draco smiled. "I'd like that."

He pulled off his jumper and top and looked at the old t-shirt. "Damn those house elves for taking all my other pyjamas."

"Why don't you just sleep shirtless?" asked Harry.

Draco laughed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Potter? Nah, it's too cold."

"Oh, well in that case-" Harry got up and started rifling through his own chest of drawers. "Here." he tossed Malfoy an old t-shirt of his own. Draco held it up and read it, his brow furrowed.

"What's Star Wars?" he asked.

"It's great," Harry grinned. "I'm surprised I didn't buy any of those DVDs."

Malfoy shrugged and pulled on Harry's t-shirt. It was a little bit baggy, as Harry wasn't as slim as Draco, and a fraction of his midriff was exposed since Harry wasn't as tall as Draco, but he loved it. He kicked off his trousers and climbed into bed, uncontrollably smiling. A few moments later, Harry was also in bed, wearing a very beat-up Captain America t-shirt and his Golden Snitch boxers. It had been a good day; the best day in a long time. 

The pair fell asleep, limbs tangled beneath their bedspreads, and lips inches away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to apologise for the length of this one, and the fact that the wearing of the other person's clothes (????) was only in the chapter for a very short amount of time. I would focus on the challenge points, but I love a good story and would hate not putting in what happens between these challenge points!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying everything so far! Don't forget that updates are daily, unless my wifi crashes :( Don't forget to vote + follow!


	7. day 7 - cosplaying (...sort of)

Draco woke up first again, lying there motionlessly for a few minutes to allow himself to wake up. Harry's head was lying on Dracos' chest, just under his pectorals, and Draco's arm was slung around Harry's neck. He used his other hand to fish around underneath his pillow for his book and started to read while Harry slept quietly beside him.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked to his left to find Draco already awake and reading.

"M-morning," said Harry, sitting up and yawning, stretching his arms over his head. Draco looked away from the crisp pages of his open book and returned Harry's greeting. He set the book down in his lap and sat up, sighing heavily. "How long have you been reading? Have I been keeping you from getting up?"

"Not long, and no, I like lying in bed with you. It's quaint and pleasant." Draco smiled, but it fell from his face quickly.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, leaning into Draco.

"It's Halloween," Draco replied grumpily. Harry narrowed his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's right cheek in an attempt to cheer him up. Draco smiled and his head, pleasantly surprising Harry and kissing him full on the face. His lips were soft, which Draco hadn't expected first thing in the morning.

"I don't like Halloween much either," Harry admitted as their lips parted.

Draco looked at him, surprised. "Why not?"

Harry hung his head. "Well, my parents were killed on Halloween."

Draco's eyebrows raised and his grey eyes widened. "Oh... I'm sorry." 

He felt a sting of guilt as he recalled every time he had taunted and teased Harry about having no parents; about being an orphan. He wished he could undo it all and start over. Maybe then they would have been friends sooner.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about this," Harry said, getting out of bed and stretching again. Draco frowned at him, and Harry went on, "It's Halloween, and we can't change the fact that Dumbledore came up with a stupid rule that states that whenever Halloween falls on a non-school day, every student of Hogwarts is required to dress up."

Draco groaned and flopped onto his pillows. "Ugh, as if - what are we supposed to dress up as anyway? Where are we supposed to get costumes from?"

"I believe there's a classroom or two full of costumes for everyone to choose from, and, obviously, we can enchant them to fit us. Also - did you just quote Clueless?"

Draco went slightly pink. "I might have."

Harry grinned at him, and Draco felt his heart flutter. "Well," he said, wanting to move on. "We best get showered and dressed then if we've got to pick out costumes. Come on, Potter, I suspect the entire school's going to be choosing costumes! We've got to get good ones!"

***

Draco and Harry burst into the less-full classroom and darted over to one of the costume racks. They looked each and every outfit up and down, grabbing the hanger if the costume was even remotely acceptable.

"Holy mother of Merlin," said Draco, his eyes fixated on the costume rack across the room. "Potter, look."

Harry looked up from a withered and tacky vampire costume and followed Draco to the furthest costume rack. Draco - stifling mad laughter - pulled out the iconic yellow tartan Cher outfit from Clueless. Harry gasped when he saw it and looked at Draco, eyes wild.

"You have to wear it!" he half-yelled. "Is there a wig?"

Draco looked around and saw a chest with bright blue hair protruding from it. He scurried over and lifted the heavy lid, fishing around and finally pulling out a short blonde wig.

"It's short," Harry pointed out.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Potter, do you forget we're wizards?" he said, waving his wand excitedly and lengthening the hair of the wig until it was the same as Alicia Silverstone's. Draco looked at Harry excitedly, holding his costume so tight he thought he might break the hanger.

"Have you got one?" he asked.

"Er - not exactly, no," Harry replied sadly.

"Well, let's go get you one!" said Draco enthusiastically, taking Harry's hand in his and pulling him back to the other costume racks. They looked at dozens, but none of them seemed right. Then, as Harry reached the end of the middle rack, he found it.

"This," he said, pulling it off the rack and holding it out in front of him. Draco nodded, slightly horrified, and then took Harry's hand and rushed off to the boys' bathrooms. Draco had never felt so excited about anything since he had turned eleven and was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts.

The two boys changed into their costumes and finalised the details and accessories, then stepped out of the bathroom and revealed themselves to each other, both grinning from ear-to-ear like a child with an ice cream.

"You look great!" said Draco to Harry, who fell apart laughing.

"You look..." Harry hesitated. "-hot."

Draco's cheeks went red, and Harry giggled. "Don't worry, it works. How did Dumbledore even get these costumes? I've never seen them before..."

"Me neither, but most of them look to be from Muggle books and films. Whatever. I'm thrilled. You still haven't told me who you're dressed as, though."

"Oh, right, sorry," said Harry. He cleared his throat and said with a flourish, "I'm Dr. Frank-N-Furter from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Hermione showed it to me in fifth-year. Bloody brilliant. American, again."

Draco shrugged. "I dig this look for you," he said in a terrible faux American accent. "Ugh. That was horrible. Remind me to never again impersonate Cher Horowitz's voice again."

Harry laughed and looked himself up and down. "I really don't know what McGonagall will say about this... What if Dumbledore got this one as a joke?"

"Potter, relax. You look so, so good. At least you know Granger will know who you are."

He couldn't look away from Harry's legs. "How are you pulling those tights off?"

Harry looked at Draco's legs, an eyebrow raised. "How are your legs hairless?"

"Er- I don't know. I've never had hairy legs... Why - is it mucking up my outfit?"

"No, no, it's making it work even more! The hair looks brilliant, by the way." said Harry breathlessly. "Well, I guess it's now or never. Will you do me the honour of accompanying me to breakfast?"

Draco took Harry's arm, giggling shrilly. "Let's go and show Hogwarts the two finest damn piecest of ass its ever seen."


	8. day 8 - shopping

The following weekend, Draco and Harry went back to Hogsmeade. Eighth-years were permitted to visit the village on whatever weekend they desired, so long as they had signed permission forms and somebody not attending knew where they were.

"Hey, Blaise," said Draco as he and Harry reached the bottom of the staircase to the boys' dormitories. They walked over to Blaise, who was sitting by the fire, wrapped in a blanket with an open book in his lap.

"Morning," Blaise croaked.

"Feeling any better?"

"Than I felt at breakfast?" Blaise snapped. "No."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Anyway - Potter and I are going to Hogsmeade if anyone asks. I assume you're staying here."

Blaise nodded, looking back at his book. "You'll probably have better luck finding dark corners to snog in if you stayed in the castle, though," he added quietly, and Draco turned around slowly.

"Shut the fuck up," he said coldly, turning on his heel and marching out of the common room. Harry followed, trying not to laugh.

Few other eighth-years seemed interesting in going to the village. Perhaps they had already stocked up on enough Honeydukes' sweets and Zonko's products to last until the next official outing, or maybe they had better things to do with their day. Either way, Harry and Draco were pleased that no others from their year decided to leave at the same time they did, as they were able to walk to the village hand-in-hand.

"You know, Potter," said Draco as they strolled down the main street. "You're a celebrity. It's time you started dressing like one."

Harry laughed. "What?"

"Come on, we're going shopping," Draco announced, linking his arm through Harry's.

Harry pulled away. "No, no, no. I'm not about to let you completely redecorate my wardrobe while you get off scot-free."

Draco looked at him. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything," said Harry. "I just think that we should get you some clothes that don't quite scream 'I'm a fucking snob!' like your current ones do."

Draco stared at him, appalled and totally thrown by Harry's comment. "Excuse me?"

Harry felt his cheeks turning red. "Sorry - I just meant that you're making me redecorate my wardrobe, you might as well do it too."

Draco shrugged. "Alright. Let's see what you can do. I'm warning you, Potter, if you take away my beauty, you won't wake up tomorrow."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I defeated Voldemort when I was one. You don't scare me, Malfoy."

***

"I look like an idiot," Harry whined from one of the changing stalls. "I look like an actual idiot. For fuck's sake, Malfoy, if you've run off and taken my clothes-"

He whirled around, checking to see that his clothes were still on the floor by the curtain, which they were.

"Relax, Potter," said Draco, popping his head through Harry's curtain as Harry frowned at his reflection in the mirror, turning to see if the outfit got any better from a different angle. "I'm sure you look f- Oh, never mind. Take it off. Take it off. Merlin's beard, what's wrong with me?"

Harry nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

He pulled his shirt off, and Draco raised his eyebrow, a mischievous grin growing on his handsome face as he studied Harry's muscles.

"What are you staring at?" Harry asked, trying on a different shirt. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

"Not from the back!" Draco gasped, and Harry studied himself in the mirror, flattening the shirt down over his abs. This button-down worked a lot better than the horrid t-shirt he had had on a minute ago. "This is a yes," he said, unbuttoning it off and throwing it into the pile of other tops and jumpers he liked. "These jeans are good too. Right, that's it."

"That's it?" Draco repeated, watching Harry put his own t-shirt back on. "But there are more clothes in the shop!"

"There are, but I don't have enough money for any more! Come on, it's your turn. Have you even tried on any of the clothes I gave you?"

Draco shook his head, and Harry clapped at him. "Chop chop!" he pulled on his Gryffindor Quidditch jumper on over the top of his old t-shirt. He picked up the clothes he had disliked more than Pepper Imps, and chucked them in the clothes bin outside the changing stall, then lifted the clothes he liked and put them into his basket. Draco had ducked back into his own stall and was trying on a denim jacket that was far too small for him.

Harry and Draco emerged from the shop twenty minutes later, each carrying two full bags of clothes. They would have walked back to the castle holding hands again, but their hands were full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess that time I said shit wasn't the only time I cursed in the book. It just seems much more realistic with Harry and Draco cursing at each other all the time. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry that this chapter took so long to get you! I wasn't sure how to get them shopping and experimented with a few other scenarios until I was satisfied.
> 
> Don't forget to vote + follow! :)


	9. day 9 - hanging out with friends

When Harry and Draco returned from Hogsmeade and had tidied away their purchases in their respective corners of the dormitory, Harry walked over to Draco and kissed him softly.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked, pushing their foreheads together as their lips parted.

"Why don't we go and chill with Pansy, Blaise, and Theo?" Draco suggested.

Harry grimaced. "I was hoping you'd suggest something a little more physical..."

Draco went on. "They'll wonder why you've come to sit with us at first and they'll probably be a little mean but eventually you'll all get on. You spoke to them when we were stuck together, so you've already made a little bit of progress..."

Harry wasn't sure if Draco was ignoring him or hadn't heard him. "Fine. But only if you agree to come and hang out with me and the Gryffindors by the lake tomorrow. The Gryffindors and Luna, that is."

Draco groaned. "Do I have to?"

Harry cupped Draco's beautiful face with his hands. His cheeks were cold and bony, but they looked so structured and defined in the light of the dormitory. "You ignored them when we were stuck together, and you've called Luna 'Loony' on multiple occasions, which I'm not okay with, so yes, you have to."

He kissed him again, this time only a quick peck that left Draco wanting more as Harry's warm hands let go of his face and he half-strutted out of the room. Draco followed, eager to see as much of the back of Harry as he could without having to wait until he was alone with him.

Harry walked right over to the Slytherins, who were already conversing about something. They looked up at stared at Harry bitterly.

"What do you want, Potter?" Theodore snapped.

At that moment, Draco arrived and cut in before Harry could say anything. "Alright, guys?"

Pansy switched her gaze from Harry to Draco. "What've you two been up to this morning?"

Draco sunk into the vacant armchair and tucked a stray thread of platinum blond hair behind his ear. "We went shopping."

"Oh how very gay of you," said Pansy, shuffling up closer to Theo on the sofa to make room for Harry, who didn't realise what she was doing until she smacked the leather and stared at him so he knew to sit.

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't tell Pansy to shut up like he usually did. Instead, he whispered, "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Zee?"

She kicked him, which surprised Harry, as he had never really thought about how long her legs were. He hadn't really been fazed by Draco's comment, and looked around at the group of Slytherins, hoping desperately for one of them to start a conversation.

"So..." said Theo awkwardly. "How long have you two been together?"

Draco and Harry both went red, and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"We- we aren't together..." said Harry quickly. Draco nodded a lot and added, "Just doing what McGonagall asked. Just trying to be friends."

Harry nodded, his cheeks glowing a deeper red as every second passed.

"What do you guys like?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'll tell you what I don't like," said Pansy, narrowing her eyes at him. He felt very uncomfortable, as she was sitting right beside him. "I don't like girls. Can't stand them. Look-" she motioned with her hands at the Slytherins around her. "all my friends are boys. Girls are just - I don't like them. Much prefer boys. Boys, boys, boys - that's me."

Harry stared at her, and the others fell apart laughing. Blaise nearly collapsed onto the floor. Pansy scowled at them, and Harry let out a snort that he had been holding back with everything he had. Pansy rolled her eyes at the four boys and sat back against the back of the sofa, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Finished?" she asked, which only set the boys off again. Harry joined in now, feeling a lot more comfortable laughing with them. He knew he had to watch out for Pansy, but with the other boys, he felt like they had accepted him. Ordinarily, they would have stopped laughing and stared at him coldly - maybe they would but this situation was funnier than any other. Harry's laughs ceased, as he fell into a dark hole of curiosity, wondering if Draco's friends would ever truly accept him.

Would he ever be able to wander into the forest with them, after accepting a late invitation from the others via Draco, who never seemed to deliver anything on time? Would he be allowed to join in on movie nights (that Draco would obviously start) and not have to worry about them dumping a bucket of slime or something on his head while he sat in the dark, enjoying the film?

Surely, if his and Draco's relationship deepened and they got used to having him around them, they wouldn't mind his company, eventually?

Stop it, Harry. he thought to himself. You're overthinking things. Everything's fine. Just enjoy yourself and they'll accept you soon enough. Stop worrying so much and just have a good time.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about stupid things that the Slytherins had done in previous years. Harry wasn't one hundred-percent included, but he enjoyed sitting and listening to people who he could hopefully one day call his friends mock each other. He joined in with the laughter and laughed especially hard when a story about Draco popped up. It was a good afternoon, and his spirits were high when he accompanied Ron and Hermione to dinner that evening.

"What're you so happy about?" asked Ron thickly as he chewed on a chicken leg.

"Hm?" Harry snapped out of his gaze and began to eat his food quietly. "Oh, nothing. I've just had a really good day, that's all."

Hermione exchanged looks with Ron. "Harry - um - Ron and I have been talking, and we're worried about you."

Harry looked up from his plate of food. Hermione was looking at him, her eyebrows creased, which meant she was concerned. He looked to Ron, who nodded, still chewing the chicken.

"What do you mean you're worried? Why?"

"You're spending an awful lot of time with Malfoy-"

"Merlin's arse, Hermione, I thought you were being serious."

"I am being serious!"

"I've told you countless times before, Malfoy and I are just friends."

"But you seem to be blowing us off a lot and we're just anxious he might be rubbing off on you."

Ron snorted, but immediately shut up after he received a menacing glare from Hermione.

"That's ridiculous," said Harry, poking at his food. "He isn't. I'm still me!"

"You aren't!" Hermione persisted, and Harry rolled his eyes tiredly. "You barely spend any time with us anymore!"

"What're you on about? I'm spending the whole day with you two tomorrow!" Harry said loudly.

"But you only because it's half-term," Hermione pointed out. "If it was just a regular Monday you'd have turned it down."

"You wouldn't have suggested it if it had been a regular Monday!" Harry shot back. "You'd have been too busy with your bloody schoolwork!"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you're not wrong there."

Ron, who had been spectating his friends' argument with worried eyes, interjected, "Ginny's fine by the way, thanks for asking. Yeah, she's recovering really well from that injury she got in Herbology."

Harry nearly dropped his fork. "What? What injury? What happened?"

"Well, you'd know if you took the time to talk to us! Or her!" said Ron angrily. 

"I've been busy!"

"Yeah, snogging Malfoy!"

Harry stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Don't be like that, Harry, you know what I mean! Everyone who knows you two thinks you're getting it on. You never have people in your dorm, and you're always going off to Hogsmeade together."

"Ron, are you fucking serious? How many times do I need to tell you? MCGONAGALL ORDERED US TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER." Harry grumbled.

"He's right, Harry!" said Hermione suddenly. "You've changed."

"You know what?" said Harry after a moment. "I'm sick of listening to your shit and having to tell you the same thing over and over again. Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be clever? You've never been so wrong."

He got up and carried his plate across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. Students from other year groups gasped and whispered, watching Harry as he went. Lots of the older students didn't even bother to look up, knowing it was just Harry Potter again. Harry walked along the Slytherin table, and Draco, without question, moved down the bench to make a space for him.

"We're not doing the lake thing tomorrow," Harry said quietly. Draco didn't pretend to be upset, but he didn't squeal with delight either. He didn't ask Harry anything. He knew he needed to cool off and eat. The other Slytherins didn't mind. Pansy had scowled at him at first, but then lost interest and continued talking to Draco, Theo, and Blaise about her unreasonable Arithmancy professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This was a really long chapter! It wouldn't have been, but I was really in the zone and I couldn't leave out Ron and Hermione what with all the mixing with the Slytherins that Harry's been up to! (does that make sense? I think it does - whatever)
> 
> Hope everyone likes the fic so far, and if you do, please recommend it to other Drarry lovers, and be sure to follow me for updates!


	10. day 10 - wearing animal ears

"I've got a surprise for you," said Draco once he and Harry were back in their dormitory.

Harry looked at Draco, his brow furrowed. "What?"

Draco nodded. "Let me just get it."

"This is so unlike you," said Harry. "You don't strike me as the kind of person to give people - especially people who you've spent your life hating - presents slash surprises."

"Well, that isn't the surprise," Draco smiled, holding his hands behind his back. "Also, you didn't strike me as the kind of person who would be okay with kissing me. Especially after our history."

"You kissed me first!"

Draco scoffed. "You wanted it."

"Maybe."

"Why were you so persistent with your 'I'm not gay!' act then? It's not like I was being subtle with the way I felt."

"In case you haven't noticed," said Harry. "I'm very oblivious. To everything. Really, I'm probably the most oblivious person you've ever met. I could have figured things out much sooner if I hadn't been so fucking oblivious all the time."

Draco laughed, fiddling with his surprise behind his back. Harry went on, "Besides, I mean - I'm not gay. I like everyone. I don't see gender."

"So...you're pansexual?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't like labels, but yes, I suppose so."

"You don't like labels my arse," Draco scoffed. "You made sure that people never forgot you were THE CHOSEN ONE. Why do you think I made fun of you for seven years?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's not fight. Let's make out!"

He rushed towards Draco, who placed his hand on Harry's forehead and pushed him back. "Steady on, Potter. I don't like moving too quickly. Besides, I haven't given you your surprise."

Harry stopped pushing against Draco's hand and stood up straight, trying to flatten his hair as Draco fumbled with something behind his back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," Draco instructed, and Harry did as he was told.

Draco placed the gift in Harry's open palms. Harry frowned, his eyes still closed. It felt odd.

"Can I open them now?"

"Wha- Oh, yes."

Harry's eyes flew open and fell upon the item in his hand. It was a headband, but with small dog ears on the top. His face lit up with glee. "I pointed this out to you! YOU ACTUALLY BOUGHT IT? FOR ME?"

"Yep," Draco smirked. "And I got some too."

From behind his back - Harry wondered how many hands he had behind there; he seemed to be able to do anything even with one behind his back - he pulled out a near-matching headband, but with cat ears in place of the dog's. He put it on his head and grinned. Harry did the same, and ran over to Draco again, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on the nose.

"I love them. Thank you," he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Draco properly. He didn't need to stand on his tiptoes, but he liked it better when their faces were one hundred-percent level.

Draco wished he could kiss Harry forever. He couldn't get enough of the taste of his soft, warm, Butterbeer-tasting lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope it isn't a problem that that chapter was really short in comparison to the others - don't hate me! I just didn't really think anything else was necessary!
> 
> Anyway, I can't believe I've already published 10 chapters! I really hope you're all enjoying this so far. Please don't forget to vote!


	11. day 11 - wearing onesies

In the middle of November, a poster was put up in the eighth-year common room, advertising a party just for them. Harry had not spoken to Ron or Hermione since the argument, other than 'please's or 'thank you's.

"What's everyone crowding around the cork board for?" asked Draco. He and Harry were sitting with the other Slytherins, all studying separately. Harry was sitting next to him on the floor, closer than usual. They were both cross-legged and stressing over their Potions essays.

Blaise got up and went to look, using his height to peer over the top of everyone else's' heads. "I think it said there's going to be a party."

"A party?" Theo repeated, his voice tinged with excitement. "Why?"

Blaise shrugged. "I just saw the top. I think it said it was a onesie party."

Draco nearly spilt his ink. "A what party?"

Harry grinned and poked Draco in the ribs. "You heard him, Draco," he teased. "A onesie party. Everyone's got to wear onesies, then?" he looked at Blaise, who shrugged and nodded. 

"You hear that, Dray? Everyone's got to come in a onesie!" Pansy giggled, joining in with Harry.

"I don't own such preposterous clothing," Draco spat. "What's the point of them? Let's just not go - it wasn't compulsory, was it, Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged, and then - after catching Pansy's eye - he said, "Oh, actually it is. Everyone in eighth-year has to attend, it said. But don't worry, Draco, there will be alcohol."

***

Harry and the Slytherins managed to persuade Draco to go to the party, and also found five onesies in a shop in Hogsmeade. Harry had found a dragon onesie, and insisted on wearing it at times other than a onesie-themed party. Draco managed to dislike a fox onesie that Theo had discovered a little less than the other options. Pansy bought a skin-tight black cat onesie that Draco said was more like a kinky bodysuit, to which Pansy purposefully spilt pumpkin juice on his toast every morning for a week afterwards. Blaise chose a very basic skeleton onesie, while Theo picked a teddy bear one.

On the of the party, they were all sitting on the sofa now, sipping on exotic cocktails and gossiping about their classmates' onesies. "About fucking time. Merlin - I needed a cocktail..."

Pansy laughed. "Why, Dray? You've always got access to Harry's cocktail."

Everything was quiet for a second, and then Theo and Blaise burst into a fit of giggles, and Draco grabbed the pillow off the sofa from behind him and threw it at Pansy. Draco and Pansy simultaneously whipped their wands out of their onesies and started throwing hexes and jinxes at each other. Harry had gone very red and was now sitting quietly between Draco and Pansy's growing feud.

Draco staggered to his feet and moved backwards, still furiously shooting hexes at Pansy, who had climbed onto the sofa and was thrashing her wand back and forth, yelling "PROTEGO!" over and over again.

The other eighth-years had stopped what they were doing now, looking up from their conversations and eagerly watching the two Slytherins. People started whispering about what Pansy and Draco were arguing about now, while Draco relentlessly shot at his best friend. Harry started to get panicky now, and it only got worse when Pansy starting shooting jinxes back at Draco. He ducked out of the way and shuffled back to the wall. Blaise and Theo had stopped too and were looking from Draco to Pansy, their faces painted with worry for their friends.

"Did this happen often?" Harry whispered to them. 

They nodded. "More or less," Theo replied.

Harry got up slightly so that he was squatting. "I've got to do something..."

"It's best to just let them work it out," said Theo. "Nobody gets hurt."

At that moment, Pansy's Jelly-Legs Jinx spun past Draco's head and smacked into a frightened Padma Patil. Harry stood up and pulled his wand out of his pocket, raising it and pointing it at Draco, who wasn't fazed by Harry's action. Suddenly, Harry whirled around and yelled "Petrificus totalus!" at Pansy, who froze up and toppled forwards, landing on the remaining two sofa cushions.

Draco ran back across the room and high-fived Harry, who grinned and blushed.

"Harry!" a familiar voice cried, and the room went quiet. Harry turned around - wand still in his hand - and saw Ron and Hermione, standing just next to the boys' staircase.

Harry rolled his eyes and marched across the room and up the boys' stairs, pushing past Ron and Hermione, who stood still for a second and then followed, knowing that every pair of eyes in the room was watching them.

Harry burst into his room, and it wasn't long before Hermione and Ron were in there with him. Ron was in a penguin onesie and Hermione was in a colourful unicorn one.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Pansy and Draco were fighting: one of Pansy's jinxes missed Draco, hit Padma, and I jumped in and compromised," Harry explained.

"Harry, you shouldn't be getting involved with the Slytherins' drama-" Hermione started to say, but Harry cut her off midsentence.

"Hermione, with all due to respect, you have absolutely no idea what was going on. You don't know those people like I do, okay? You haven't been hanging out with them for the last 3 weeks after your friends ditched you."

"We didn't ditch you!" Ron half-shouted. "You ditched us!"

"We ditched each other," Harry mumbled, trying not to be entirely at fault.

"Besides, Harry, we all know the Slytherins were horrible for seven years, which is nothing next to three weeks," said Hermione.

"Okay, I see your point - but they're my friends now-"

"Would they say the same about you?"

"Theo would!"

"Theo?" Ron blinked at him. "Theo as in Theodore Nott? Bloody hell, Harry, you're abbreviating their names too? Does Blaise go by 'B'? Or maybe 'Z', for Zabini."

"No, Pansy is Zee, but only Draco calls her that."

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry apologised. "Look, I should have made more of an effort to hang out with you despite my current situation. I'm sorry. Can we stop ignoring each other now?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "Fine," Ron said, stepping forward and hugging Harry. "Sorry, mate."

Hermione stepped in. "Sorry, Harry."

"Nice onesie, by the way," Ron pointed at Harry. "Did you have anything to do with this party?"

Harry shook his head. "I thought maybe you did."

A loud laugh made the three of them jump and turn around. Dean and Seamus had their arms thrown over each other's shoulders, and were chuckling to themselves loudly. They were quite clearly drunk.

"Good idea, Seamus," said Dean clumsily.

"Thankssss," Seamus hissed like a snake, and then the two of them started laughing again. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, who both shrugged.

"Should we get back to the party then?" Harry asked, and Ron and Hermione nodded. He was glad to have his two best friends back. Maybe now he could persuade Draco to get to know them better, so he wouldn't be feeling left out like when he hung out with the Slytherins. Even though they had gotten to know each other a lot better now, he still felt like he didn't fit in around them, and he still felt like Pansy was about to quite literally stab him in the back. Or curse him.


	12. day 12 - making out

After properly catching up with the Gryffindors, someone on the other side of the room shouted "SHOTS!" so loudly that the small groups of eighth-years brought their conversations to a halt and looked up toward the corridor that led to the girls' dormitories. A few minutes later, nearly everyone was sitting in a circle in the centre of the room, fifteen full shot glasses lined up in front of them. Dean brought it upon himself to start the countdown, even though he was sitting down with everybody else.

"THREE!" he roared, and people looked around the circle at the other competitors.

"TWO!" Fingers were reaching for the first glass...

"One," a wave of silence washed over the room, and then, "LET'S GOOOO!"

Less than three minutes later, over three-quarters of the competition was already wiped out, lying on the cold stone floor, their faces etched with defeat. Dean - who had already been so full of alcohol - had passed out after the first two shots, and had come to a short while after. He was now flat-out on the floor, staring at the ceiling and giggling about something - nobody quite knew what he was on about.

Only Draco, Pansy, and Hermione - to nearly everybody's surprise - remained. They stared at each other menacingly as they drowsily picked up the twelfth glass and raised it to their lips. Pansy's hand was shaking so violently she spilt all of the gin and had to quickly grab one of the remaining glasses of the now unconscious person beside her.

Draco hesitated, the glass touching his lips, but he had followed through and taken the shot. Hermione watched him, her left eye flickering. Seeing she was about to lose to Malfoy, she downed the shot quickly. Pansy stared at them as they picked up their thirteenth glasses.

"I..." she hesitated, and the watching crowd had been certain she was seconds away from throwing up, but instead, she dropped the shot glass in her hand and collapsed.

Hermione licked her lips and narrowed her eyes at Malfoy. "Y-you're g-going down, M-Malfoy."

"No-o-t if I g-go d-down fir-first," Draco snapped, and then pulled a face that showed he was horrified with himself. "Yo-ou," he corrected himself. "Y-you're going d-down."

Hermione suddenly downed the glass, and then reached for another, just as Draco's expression turned even more horrified and he swallowed his mouthful of gin, then Hermione, then Draco again, and then Hermione, then - Hermione again! Draco stared at her, not believing his eyes.

He picked up his last glass and brought it to his lips, watching Hermione as she stared at him, grinning at him drunkenly.

After a moment, he said, "F-fuck it," and dropped the glass, standing up and marching over to Harry as everyone roared and cheered for Hermione. Two Ravenclaw boys lifted her onto their shoulders. 

"I d-don't want to st-stay for these f-festivities, P-Potter," Draco stammered. "L-let's f-fuck."

Harry stared at Draco, his face red. He hadn't had nearly enough alcohol to let Draco's comment go right through him. "What?" he laughed. Draco licked his lips and moved closer to Harry, pressing his lower chest into Harry's and tightening his embrace. Harry liked it, but he knew that Draco wasn't in the right mindset and needed to rest.

"Let's get you upstairs, hey?" he suggested, but Draco's hand snaked up behind Harry's neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Ow!" Harry yelped, but he kind of liked it. Draco craned his neck and pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry kissed back, not caring that the all of the eighth-year students were in the room and could see them at any moment. The kiss deepened, and Draco's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth. It tasted strongly of gin, but Harry didn't stop him. He dipped his head, kissing Draco harder, and Draco retaliated by pushing Harry back against the wall where he had been standing. 

Harry's hands slid down Draco's back and dug his stubby fingernails into Draco's lower back. Draco gasped through the kiss. Harry pushed Draco away while ensuring that their lips didn't part. He pushed him towards the boys' staircase, and Draco stopped the kiss so that he wouldn't fall on the stairs. When they reached the floor that their room was on, Harry kissed him again and pushed him in the direction of their dormitory.

The door was shut when they arrived, but Draco fumbled for the doorhandle for a few seconds before finally finding it and twisting it open. The couple stumbled into the room, Harry kicking the door behind him and letting it slam shut. He pushed Draco onto the bed and then gently lowered himself down on top of him, resealing the gap between their lips. 

One of Draco's hands fisted Harry's dark hair while the other slithered down to the zip of Harry's onesie. He slowly unzipped it and slipped his hand through the gap, finding the hem of the t-shirt Harry wore underneath and grazing his hand over Harry's smooth, dark skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD. That was one of the most - how should I put it - heated things I've ever written. My face was red the entire time. I'm definitely more of a smut reader than a smut writer, and that was barely even smut...
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you so much for you support <3
> 
> \--
> 
> Also, if you're enjoying this fic, please share it with your other Drarry-loving friends!


	13. day 13 - eating ice cream

Harry woke up with his head on Draco's shoulder and his hand resting on Draco's pale bare chest. Draco was still asleep, and Harry lay there for a moment, smiling at the rise and fall he felt as Draco breathed in and out.

While Draco continued to sleep beside him, Harry thought about where he was; what he was doing, and wondered how different his life would be had one thing not happened.

Had his mother and father not been slain by Voldemort, would Harry have grown so close with Ron and Hermione? Would Draco have displayed an interest in becoming his friend that day in Diagon Alley all those years ago? Even though Harry had no claim to fame?

Had Harry grown up with the Dursley's anyway, but instead run into the Malfoys at King's Cross instead of the Weasleys, would he have still been Sorted into Gryffindor? Surely, he and Draco would have been friends... surely.

Draco stirred next to him, interrupting Harry from his thoughts. He looked up at Draco, whose eyes slowly opened.

"Morning, gorgeous," Draco murmured, looking at Harry, who blushed and snuggled up closer to him.

"Merlin- my head is killing me. Argh, fucking hell!" Draco gasped, making Harry jump.

"You did drink quite a lot last night," Harry reminded him, straining himself slightly so he could kiss Draco on the cheek. Draco's left hand shot up to his forehead as he gasped in pain once again, and his other hand squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco snapped, sitting up and knocking Harry off his chest. "I need a hangover cure."

"Chocolate might help?" Harry suggested, throwing his legs over his side of the bed and pulling open his bedside drawer, rifling through it for a bar of Honeydukes finest. He found it, shoved in all the way at the back, and fished it out, then passed it to Draco.

"You're very fucking lucky it's a Saturday," said Harry, lying back against his pillows. "I know just the place in Hogsmeade that does the perfect ice cream. I'm telling you, Draco, this place's ices always cured mine and Ron's hangovers."

"You and Weasley had hangovers?" Draco gaped at him.

"Well... yeah, we're teenage boys!" Harry laughed. "What did you think we spent our free time doing?"

Draco shrugged. "I just assumed you were too busy saving the world all the time to actually have any time to yourselves."

Harry laughed again, and Draco went slightly red. Harry bent down and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "No matter," he said quietly. "Right now we need to cure your hangover."

"It's alright, Potter," Draco smiled. "You've given me chocolate, and you've told me of a reliable cure, so I think I just have to be patient and wait until ten o'clock, when we can go into the village."

Harry nodded. "Hey - that is my chocolate, Malfoy. When am I getting any?"

Draco cheekily popped a piece into his mouth. "Come and get it, Potter."

Harry leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Draco's, retrieving the piece of chocolate with his tongue. He closed his mouth, sucking on the chocolate, and ended the kiss painfully slowly.   
***  
Draco and Harry set off for Hogsmeade straight after breakfast. They ate separately and then told their respective friends that they had to accompany the other person to Hogsmeade for a pair of socks. Harry had come up with the excuse while he and Draco got dressed. Draco had questioned it but gone along with it nonetheless.

"I just don't understand why you'd need a pair of socks?" Draco said as they strolled down the path towards the school gates. "Just one? And what's wrong with your other pairs? They won't believe it, Potter, I'm telling you..."

"Oh, shut up," Harry hissed, suddenly taking Draco's hand and closing his fingers between Draco's. It was extremely cold outside. Both Harry and Draco were bundled up in a vest, a t-shirt, a jumper, a coat and then a scarf, as well as a hat and woolly gloves. When either boy exhaled, their breath was visible in the air in front of them. Draco's usually pale nose and cheeks had gone pink, and Harry's lips were a very light shade of blue.

"Why in Merlin's name are we getting ice cream when it's so fucking cold?" Draco asked bitterly.

"Because, babe," Harry grinned and Draco blushed at the word 'babe'. "You're hungover, and this ice cream is miraculous."

Draco sighed and allowed Harry to tug him through the gates.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Harry made a beeline for a tiny little shop that Draco had never noticed before. It was even on the main street, and he had still failed to see it before now.

Harry pushed open the door and a bell rang. A small woman appeared. She looked to be in her early sixties and had wispy brown hair that stuck up around her face. She had a kind face, one that you seem to trust without even having to speak to. Her clothes were a bit shabby but she appeared well-fed.

"Morning, Viola," Harry smiled at her and made his way over to the selection of ice creams in the freezer. Viola was studying Draco as he perused the walls of old-fashioned sweets.

"Who's that, Harry?" she whispered, and Harry turned to look at Draco, who had not noticed the two people watching him. 

"Oh, that's Draco," said Harry, turning back to the ice creams. "He's my..." he hesitated, not really knowing what to say. What was Draco to him? Were they a couple? Were they friends? Were they acquaintances? "He's my... he's my friend. And he's a little hungover," Harry dropped his voice to a barely audible whisper. "-so if you could get him some of the magic stuff, that'd be great."

Viola nodded and started cluttering about behind the counter. She looked at Draco, who had finished looking at the sweets and was now making his way over to Harry. "Cone or cup?"

"Er- cone, please," Draco said politely, smiling. Viola nodded and selected one of the waffle cones from the box under the counter. She shuffled over to the freezer and started scooping out what looked like vanilla ice cream with raisins. She passed it to Draco, who took it and started searching his pockets for three Sickles. Harry beat him to it and passed a Galleon to Viola, who thanked them and bade them a good day. Harry stuffed his packet of sugar mice into the pocket of his coat as they left the shop.

The pair of boys walked all the way to the clearing that overlooked the Shrieking Shack before Draco even tried a morsel of his ice cream. They sat down on the run-down bench together, and Harry looked at Draco, clutching the ice cream cone in his hand and shivering.

"Fuck's sake, Malfoy, why haven't you had any yet?" he sighed.

"I don't know what it is!" Draco replied.

"It's fucking ice cream!" Harry rolled his eyes. "What the fuck did you think?"

Draco gave him a very deadpan look. "No shit, Potter," he snapped. "I meant I don't know what flavour it is."

"Rum and raisin."

"Rum and raisin?"

"Sorry, Draco, did I fucking stutter?"

Draco held back a laugh. He loved Harry being witty. "I don't want more alcohol."

"It's got some potion-y stuff in it or something," Harry explained. "It's just called rum and raisin so kids can easily remember which one will cure their splitting headaches. It's delicious. Try it!"

Draco stuck out his tongue and licked the ice cream. "Oh..." he said, taking another lick, this time much bigger. "Oh, Merlin's beard, that's heavenly."

He offered it to Harry, who stuck his own tongue out and had some, without taking the cone from Draco's outstretched hand.

"D'you... d'you want to share it?" Draco suggested, and Harry looked at him and nodded. He wrapped his fingers over Draco's and took another lick, while Draco took an actual bite of it. He groaned as he teeth froze, but did it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter - I really didn't know what to do with it.
> 
> Don't forget to vote and share it with your Drarry-loving friends!!
> 
> Thank you for all your support <3


	14. day 14 - genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter has no correlation with the previous ones whatsoever.
> 
> I was originally going to make this chapter into a redo of these two cuties first meeting each other but I changed my mind and decided to do make it in a Hogwarts University AU instead. It will most likely be a lot longer than the other chapters... Just try and roll with it for me, okay? THANK YOU AND ENJOY! <3

As soon as Draca stepped into the party, she was tired of it. She wouldn't even have gone if it hadn't been her best friend's birthday. He had run into some cute bookish boy on campus that morning and had raved to Draca about him after classes.

"His hair was so curly, and it looked so soft," he had gushed. "It was like a shaved at the back and sides, but the top was completely frizzy. He was so pretty, Dray, I wanted to cry."

"Don't worry," Draca said as she finished an essay she had been slaving over all week. "I'm sure you'll run into him again."

"Sooner than you'd think, actually," Paz grinned mischievously and Draca narrowed her icy grey eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up and pushing her laptop to the side. "Paz, what are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Paz giggled, and Draca frowned at him. He never giggled.

"Paz!"

"Okay, okay, he - um - he invited me to a party tonight."

"A party?" Draca said, her expression lacking any excitement whatsoever. "Have fun!"

Paz sighed and collapsed onto Draca's bed. "Please, Dray. It's my birthday."

"So?"

"So you have to be a good best friend and come with me to this party. I know you hate going to parties, but who knows? Maybe you'll meet a cute girl there..."

Draca didn't reply. Paz stared at her with his big brown eyes. Draca sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll go with you. I'm going to need a lot of wine beforehand, though."

"Brilliant - thank you so much, I owe you big time," Paz squealed, getting up and bending down in front of Draca's locked bedside cabinet. He whipped his wand out and muttered a quick 'Alohomora'. It swung open and he pulled a bottle of red wine out, along with two glasses.

"You don't owe me big time," Draca murmured, and Paz looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"I said, you don't owe me big time... It's your birthday."

Paz grinned at her best friend and got up, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you. Now, wine?"

"Fuck yes," Draca nodded, taking a glass out of Paz's hand and holding it out so it to be filled.

***

Paz left Draca's room at half past eight to get ready on the boys' side of Slytherin House. There were four main Houses at Hogwarts University: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. It wasn't compulsory to join a House, but most new students did so that it would be easier to make friends.

To join a House, one had to go to a short and private meeting with the Headmaster. Absolutely nobody was to accompany you to this meeting, and at the beginning of the year, there was always a long line of new students waiting to get 'Sorted', which was something the students of the university had nicknamed the process.

Paz and Draca had both been driven to getting Sorted by their families. Both of them came from long lines of successful, Pureblood witches and wizards. They had both been Sorted into Slytherin House, which they weren't surprised by, as the rest of their families had also been Slytherins. All of the Pureblood families sent their children to Hogwarts University, so they could receive the best education as they started work on progressing towards the careers that the parents usually picked out.

Paz returned to Draca's dorm a quarter of an hour later, and noticed that Draca was wearing what he liked to call her 'fuck me clothes', as she always wore them on a first date, or to an event when she wanted to impress someone. Draca refused to call them this and just said they were the nicest things she owned, which they both knew wasn't true. Draca was a Malfoy, and the Malfoys were one of the richest Wizarding families around, so if Draca ever wanted new clothes to wear to impress someone, it wouldn't be hard to do so.

"Let's get this shit over and done with, then," Draca sighed, sticking out her arm. Paz took it and kissed her on the cheek, thanking her again. They left the manor house and set out for one of the other dorm houses.

"Where is this party anyway?" Draca asked, and Paz went pink. Fortunately for him, it was too dark for Draca to see this. She let Paz guide her along the path that runs through the well-tended grounds and didn't fuss about Paz not telling her anything else.

They were two minutes from the party and could already feel the throbbing bass of the music in their feet. Draca swore under her breath but continued walking alongside Paz. She ran a finger through her long, platinum blonde hair and dusted off the left side of her skirt since her right hand was intertwined with Paz's.

They arrived at the house of the party, and Draca nearly choked when she saw the banner draped across the front.

"PAZ PARKINSON!" she shrieked. "YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT THIS WAS A GRYFFINDOR PARTY!"

Paz went red and grinned apologetically. "I knew you wouldn't come if I told you it was a Gryffindor party! I'm sorry!"

"Have you forgotten who the student head of this House is?" Draca asked. "Veronica fucking Weasley! She would kill me if she saw me in that house!"

"You don't know anything about the Gryffindors-" Paz said, but Draca interrupted him.

"I know how that Weasley bitch feels about me."

"Only because of what your parents have told you about the Malfoy/Weasley feud. I'm sure they- the Weasleys, don't feel the same way about you as your family does about them."

Draca growled, wanting to turn on her heel and walk back to the comfort of Slytherin House with every fibre of her being.

"Please don't leave, Dray," Paz pleaded. "Please. I need to find that guy, and I need you here with me. Please don't go."

Draca let out the sigh she had been holding in since she had laid eyes on the manor house.

"Okay. Fine," she said, and Paz let out a sigh of relief. "-but now you owe me big time. That's what you get for tricking me. It's your fault if I get thrown out."

Paz looked at her, smiling, and Draca stared back at him. Eventually, she gave in and smiled back. Paz held out his arm to her and she took it, and they walked up the steps of the house together.

The lights pulsed in a rainbow-array of colours, and the bass was so loud, the partygoers could feel it in their feet. There was a crowd of people around what looked like the bar area, and then, even more, people out on the dance floor. Paz looked around the room and spotted the boy from earlier talking to a few other people who had their backs to Paz. He gave Draca a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"At least try to enjoy yourself," he told her, and then rushed off towards the boy. Draca watched the boy's face light up as Paz cut into the conversation and revealed that he had shown up. The boy threw his arms around Paz, both boys grinning madly.

Paz told the boy something, to which the boy laughed and responded with a short reply. Paz said another thing and turned his head, pointing out Draca, who scrambled to make it look like she wasn't just standing there like a sleeping giraffe. The boy nodded and the next thing Draca knew, they were on their way over to her.

"Draca," said Paz, smiling. His cheeks were red. Wow, he must really like this guy. "This is Hermes. Hermes, this is my best friend, Draca."

Hermes stuck out his hand, and Draca politely shook it. "Nice to meet you," she smiled. "Paz has told me all about you."

Paz went red and lightly slapped Draca on the arm. Hermes laughed, "Don't worry, Paz, Ronnie would do the same to me. It's nice to meet you too."

Draca laughed uncomfortably, and Hermes detected this but didn't say anything. "So - drinks, anyone?"

Draca and Paz both nodded, and Hermes showed them to the bar, which was a lot less crowded than when they had arrived. Hermes leaned over the bar and the bartender smiled at them.

"This is Deanie," Hermes said, and Deanie stuck her hand out to Draca, who shook it.

"What can I get for you?" Deanie asked as she shook Paz's hand.

"A glass of red wine, please," said Paz. Deanie nodded and looked at Draca, who thought for a moment and then said, "I'll have a Martini, please. Dry with two olives, thank you."

"And I'll have one of your Margaritas, thanks," Hermes said, and Deanie nodded, turning her back to them. He poured a large glass of red wine and passed it to Paz, who thanked her and took a sip. Hermes was looking at Paz and had his back to Draca, who winked at Paz and mouthed that it was okay for him to leave her by herself.

After Deanie had given Draca and Hermes their drinks, he moved down the bar to tend to other partygoers and Hermes and Paz disappeared into the crowd, leaving Draca alone at the bar. She sipped at her Martini and mentally reviewed the music as song after song came on through the speakers.

About ten minutes after Hermes and Paz had disappeared, the bar was completely free other than Draca, who was sitting on the very end. Deanie wandered up and started making herself a Margarita.

"So, what brings you to the party?" she asked.

"It's my best friend's birthday and he met a boy," Draca explained. "I'm here because I'm a good friend. If I'm spotted I could be thrown out, but I'm trusting you to get all the Gryffindors drunk enough to not recognise me - so if anyone asks, I'm Hannah from Hufflepuff."

Deanie laughed. "Alright then, Hannah."

Draca smiled at her, and Deanie looked past her and waved to someone behind Draca. Draca didn't turn around, and she didn't have to because, a second later, a girl appeared on Draca's right. She grinned at Deanie and asked for a Margarita - they must be really good. The girl sat down in the seat next to Draca, and after a moment, smiled at Draca.

"I don't think we've met," she said, and Draca sat up in her chair slightly. "I'm Harriet."

Draca returned Harriet's smile. "Draca."

Deanie passed Harriet her Margarita, and was opened her mouth to say something, but chose not to after seeing the way the two girls were looking at each other.

"I haven't seen you around..." Harriet said, sipping her Margarita.

Draca laughed. "I - er - I don't get out much, apart from going to lessons. I spend all my free time in my dorm."

"And where is your dorm?" Harriet asked, smiling a charming smile. Draca felt her cheeks flush with colour, and she prayed that the lighting made it so Harriet couldn't see.

She took a deep breath. "Slytherin House."

Harriet wasn't fazed by this. "Cool. I live here, and I don't get out much either, but I do like to do my assignments on the grounds."

Draca smiled, and Harriet went on, "Maybe we could do assignments in the grounds together one day."

Draca smiled even wider. How was the girl in none of her classes? "Yeah. I'd like that."

A loud and sudden shout filled the air, and the music stopped a few seconds after. Everyone stopped and looked to the source of the noise, including Harriet and Draca. There was a girl standing at the foot of the stairs, staring across the room right at ... Draca.

"MALFOY!" the girl shouted, coming down the stairs and marching across the dance floor. People moved out of the way and made a clear path for the redhead. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE?"

Draca gulped and went white as a sheet. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harriet dove in front of her and shouted back at the girl, "Lay off, Ronnie, she's my guest."

Hermes and Paz had reappeared, along with a redhead boy that Draca recognised as Ronnie's younger and only brother, Jimmy. He made his way through the crowd of interrupted dancers and putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. Hermes and Paz followed and stood at the edge of the crowd watching anxiously.

"Did you invite her here?" Ronnie snarled, and Draca narrowed her eyes at her from behind Harriet.

Harriet tutted. "No, I didn't, but-"

Hermes stepped forward and cut Harriet off. "I did."

Ronnie turned around and saw Hermes standing behind him, then he noticed Paz beside him. She looked down and saw that they were holding hands.

"What's this?" she asked enviously.

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of Merlin, Veronica, you and I broke up months ago. When are you going to accept that I'm going to date other people?"

Draca discreetly grinned at Paz who popped his eyebrows at her in return, his eyes flickering to Harriet. Draca shrugged.

"You know what - right now, Hermes, I don't need you and some other bloke fucking up things up for me even more," Ronnie sighed and then rounded on Harriet and Draca once more. "As for you, Malfoy - get out of this house before I physically kick you out."

"Ronnie, please just cool down. You've been drinking. You need to go and lie down or something. Draca's my guest, don't make her leave."

Ronnie narrowed her eyes at them. "Why're you so keen, Harriet? It's not like you know her or anything..."

"No, but I want to. I want to get to know her, and how the fuck am I going to do that if you throw her out?" Harriet responded, and Draca felt her cheeks flush with colour for the third time that night.

Ronnie sighed and shook her head, but decided to leave them. He clapped his hands and pointed at the DJ - probably Shayma - and music started playing again. The other party guests cheered and went back to dancing, and Hermes and Paz moved to let Ronnie past.

Harriet turned around and found that Draca was beaming at her. "What?" she laughed.

"You didn't have to do that for me," said Draca. "You don't know me and you still stuck up for me. Thank you."

"Well," Harriet grinned, putting her arms on Draca's waist and pulling her closer. "Like I said to Ronnie - I don't know you, but I want to."

Draca grinned and kissed Harriet softly. It was the best feeling in the world. Harriet's lips were warm and soft and tasted like Margaritas. Maybe going to the party hadn't been so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so - um - that was wayyyy longer than any of the other chapters. I had fun writing it though, and it was a separate chapter. 
> 
> I've got a few other fics in the queue right now but when I'm free I think I might write a whole book on gender-swapped Drarry. What do you think?
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to vote + share this fic with your friends!


	15. day 15 - in a different clothing style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear things up, I understand that this a is 30 Day Challenge, but each criteria (what you see in the chapter titles) don't mean it's a new day. I'm just using the criteria as a way to get Drarry together. I hope that's okay with you guys :/

The following afternoon, Draco and Harry were cuddled up in bed. They hadn't seen each other all day and were soaking up the time they had together before dinner. Draco was stroking Harry's soft jet black hair and Harry was rubbing his thumb on Draco's bicep. 

Harry sighed. "I wish we could lie here together all day,"

Draco craned his neck and kissed Harry on the cheek. "So do I. Lucky for us, we've got a while before dinner."

"Really?" Harry sat up, stretching. "I thought it was well past six by now..."

Draco checked his watch and lurched up. "SHIT," he exclaimed. "IT IS WELL PAST SIX. FUCK."

Harry leapt out of bed and picked up his school trousers from the ground, slipping into them and then hastily buttoning up his shirt. Draco did the same and in less than a minute they were both out the door, looking scruffy. Their ties were hung around their neck; they did them as they flew down the corridor and down a spiral staircase. 

They dashed into the Great Hall with a few other late students - third-year Gryffindors by the looks of them - and murmured their goodbyes to each other as they departed for their separate house tables.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked as Harry squeezed in beside him and Seamus.

"I fell asleep," Harry lied.

Ron stared at him. "Doing what?"

"Er - homework."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry but didn't pester him with any more questions, choosing to tuck into the food he had piled onto his plate. Harry reached for the plate of chicken in front of him and noticed that Hermione and Ginny were staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked. "Did I get ink on my face again?"

Ginny shook her head. "It isn't your face... More your neck..."

Harry looked down and felt his stomach drop. Around his neck was a silky, slightly creased, emerald and silver tie. He looked across the Great Hall and spotted Draco on the Slytherin table, looking straight at him. How had they not realised?

"Um-" Harry searched his mind for an excuse. "I - I'm very tired. So is Draco-"

"Draco?" Ginny folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. "Since when are you calling him Draco?"

Harry clenched his teeth. He and Ginny had stayed together after the Battle of Hogwarts, for a few months anyway. Harry had broken up with her in September because he didn't feel anything anymore. Ginny had always been sceptical that he had fancied someone else. Although Ron had been relieved to get his best friend back from his sister, he had been upset with Harry for a few weeks for breaking his sister's heart.

Harry knew Ginny would forever be weird when Harry talked about his love life. Thank Merlin she didn't know his love life involved Draco.

"We've been spending a lot of time together," Harry explained, and Ginny narrowed her eyes at him disbelievingly. "I can't just keep calling him Malfoy."

"Didn't stop you for seven years," Ginny snapped, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll go and swap this,"

"No matter," said Hermione as Harry made to stand up. She pointed her wand at the tie and muttered an incantation that made the emerald turn to scarlet and the silver to gold. Harry grinned and then his face fell.

"Malfoy-" he looked at Ginny. "-won't have his tie."

"It'll change back by the morning," said Hermione. "As for right now, he'll have to deal with looking like a Gryffindor at the Slytherin table."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?
> 
> I really had no idea what to do with this chapter, and I think the result was more like Day 6.
> 
> Oh well, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to vote, follow and share with anyone else who loves Drarry.


	16. day 16 - morning routines

Harry woke up lying as far away from Draco as he could possibly be (without rolling off of the bed). He checked his watch and realised he should start getting ready for the day. He didn't have a free slot during the first hour of lessons like he did on most other days, and he knew he took ages in the shower, so he needed to hurry.

He put on his glasses and shuffled into his battered pair of slippers and collected his toiletries, then headed downstairs to the bathroom.

The good thing about the eighth year dormitories was that the girls and boys each got a bathroom without having to leave the common room. Since there had been no eighth year at the school until the year of the Battle of Hogwarts, where many seventh-year students had missed their final year of school, Headmistress McGonagall had had to renovate an old sector of the castle to make room for the students that wanted to come back and finish properly.

The girls' dormitories were situated down a corridor off the common room. There were enough rooms to fit all of the girls from all of the houses in that year. The boys' dormitories were located on a series of floors, like back in Gryffindor Tower. All of the returning students had been required to get into pairs at the beginning of the year - McGonagall had left the choice to them, other than with Harry and Draco's situation, which affected Ron and Blaise too.

The boys' bathroom was behind a door in the corner of the common room and had enough, while the girls' was at the end of their twisting corridor that led to their dormitories.

Harry washed his face and brushed his teeth before he got into the shower. While he had been living at Privet Drive, he had had to use the shower after his aunt, uncle and cousin, and had learned to wait while the boiler heated up. While he waited, he had washed his face and cleaned his teeth, and it had stuck, even after he had started at Hogwarts, where the supply of hot water was infinite.

While he was in the shower, he washed his body and hair within the first minute and a half, and then stood in the spray for a further five to ten, depending on how much time he had or how many people were waiting for a shower. He thought about what he had accomplished in his life and his friends, and his family - who remained with him every step of the way. He thought about Draco, too, and how the fighting and arguing over the last seven years could have been avoided had they met under different circumstances. He often wondered if Draco had felt this way about him for long, or if he had done the same as Harry and only started thinking of him in that way over the last six month or so...

***

Draco woke up the morning after the tie incident with sunlight dancing on his face. He checked his watch: it was still fairly early in the morning, and he had enough time to do a full shower (shaving, intense cleansing, etc., etc.) and get enough breakfast in before his first lesson. Harry had already gotten up.

Some days, like this one, Harry and Draco woke up on time and didn't have to rush to get ready. On even better days - in some aspects, anyway - they didn't wake up with their limbs tangled and their heads on the other person's chest, meaning that they could get out of bed and start getting ready for the day without disturbing the other person.

Draco sighed. So it was one of those days.

He rolled out of bed and picked up his towel and toiletries. Harry wasn't in the bathroom or common room when Draco got downstairs, so he must have already showered and gotten dressed and was now probably laughing and eating with his friends at breakfast. While Draco stood under the warm shower, brushing his teeth or washing his hair, he was unable to erase the thought of Harry's face - specifically his lips - from his mind.

Eventually, he managed to take the focus off of Harry's face and started imagining Harry's entire body, relishing in the thought of kissing it and holding it. He started to worry about someone walking in on him and tried to get back to conditioning his hair and vigorously washing his face. He didn't have flawlessly clear skin by ignoring it.

The door swung open as Draco was finishing up, and he hastily wrapped his towel around his waist as the boy neared the showers. He sighed with relief when he saw that it was only Blaise.

"You scared me half to death," Draco sighed, walking over to the sink and taking out his razor.

"Is that a new towel?" Blaise asked, hanging his up on a hook and standing under one of the shower heads.

Draco coated face with a thin layer of shaving cream. He didn't grow much facial hair, and when he did, it was so blond it was invisible. He still liked to shave it, because he knew Harry didn't like the prickles when they were making out. Draco did. Harry had shaved off all of his stubble once and Draco had been upset, saying he liked it. He also told him it made him looked way sexier. Harry never totally shaved his face again after that, even though it had only been about ten days ago: Harry's facial hair grew quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter. I got to explain my take on the eighth year-ness.
> 
> What did you all think?
> 
> Don't forget to vote and follow, and share with anyone else who loves Drarry! Thank you for all of your support! <3


	17. day 17 - spooning

On the first day of December, Draco and Harry were lying in bed together. They'd been snogging on and off all morning - among other things - and were now dozing in the morning sunshine.

Draco was lying with Harry's right arm slung across him, his stomach pressing into Draco's back. Harry's right hand was wrapped around Draco's, and Draco was circling Harry's knuckles with his thumb. He would sooner hug Voldemort again than admit he was the Little Spoon. Draco liked listening to Harry breathe. Harry always fell asleep when they kissed for long periods of time, which was okay, seeing as they only really made out from the shelter of their own bedroom.

It had been a month since they had first kissed, and what an unexpected month it had been. When Draco had returned to Hogwarts in September he had not expected to be fucking Harry Potter within two months. He wasn't complaining, though. He'd fancied Harry for a while now but had never expected that anything would happen.

"Draco," Harry murmured, and Draco stopped rubbing Harry's knuckles. He moved his head and hummed as if he were saying 'Yeah?'.

"I like this," Harry said quietly.

"What?" Draco asked. He knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it out of Potter's mouth.

"This," Harry whispered, squeezing Draco's hand. "Kissing you. Snogging you. Fucking you. Lying this close to you. Cuddling you."

Draco smiled, and Harry continued. "I like it when you stroke my hair or stroke my thumb. I like holding your face in my hands and kissing you on the nose. I like holding your cold hands and tangling our legs up under the blankets as we fall asleep. I like ... I like you."

Draco turned around so he was facing Harry; their lips were inches apart. He kissed him softly, and then said, "I like this too. I like you too."

Harry put his hands on Draco's pink cheeks. "So... what are we?"

"What do you mean, love?" Draco whispered, his voice barely audible.

Harry blushed. "That. Am I your love? Are we ... boyfriends?"

Draco looked at Harry's emerald green eyes. "I don't know... does it count if you pretend you aren't in front of people?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know either. I've only ever been with two other people, and we didn't get this far - well, Cho and I didn't anyway... Point is, everyone knew and half-expected me to go out with them. I'm fairly certain they aren't expecting this. What about you - have you been with other people before?"

Draco shook his head and then corrected himself. "Well, Pansy and I did go out for about three weeks in fourth-year but it was so awkward and, mutually, we felt we were better off being best friends. We're both super gay, too."

Harry stared at him. "Pansy's gay?"

Draco laughed. "Oh, yeah. Fucking hell, Potter, you're even more oblivious than I thought."

Harry chuckled. "Yep. A brick wall picks up on more things than me."

Draco smiled. "Well, yes, Pansy's gay. Between you and me, she's got the hots for Granger."

Harry's eyes widened even further. "What?"

Draco nodded, smirking. "Yup. I keep trying to tell her she's wasting her time. Granger's obviously preoccupied with Weasel..."

"Oi," Harry slapped Draco on the arm.

"Sorry."

"By the way, Ron and Hermione aren't going out."

"Really?"

"Well, technically they never were. They just kissed that one time and then Ron kept calling her his girlfriend and they both separately thought about what they wanted to happen, and they realised they weren't interested in dating each other. Also, Hermione is an out and proud bisexual."

Draco smirked again, and Harry kissed his nose gently. "Well, I'll tell Pansy- no, I won't. She'll wonder where I got the information from and then she'd find out I told you her secret. Tell you what, how about we just get Granger very, very drunk and point out Pansy to her? I'll get Pansy a little drunk because otherwise, she'll think we gave Granger a love potion and she'll never speak to me again. If she believes that Granger was acting under the spell of alcohol, she won't suspect anything."

"Marvellous."

They lay in silence for a few moments, and then Harry said, "Back to us - erm - what do you think of me as?"

Draco thought for a second. "My very hot, very sexy lover."

Harry frowned. "Really?"

Draco snorted. "No. You're my very hot, very sexy newly-appointed friend that I get to snog."

"Can we be boyfriends?" Harry asked nervously.

"You want to be?"

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"Does that mean we tell people?"

"When we're ready."

"Can I tell Pansy?"

"I don't mind," said Harry. "As long as she doesn't tell anyone else."

Draco shook his head. "She won't."

"Then by all means, yes."

"So..." Draco fumbled with his and Harry's hands. "So, are we boyfriends now?"

Harry grinned. "Yes. Yes, Draco, love, we're boyfriends now."

"Looovely," said Draco, moving forward and kissing Harry's baby-soft lips. Merlin, this was the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER!! I got to reveal Pansy's giant crush on Hermione, I got Draco and Harry to be soft with each other and talk about their relationship - I just love writing this fic so much.
> 
> How are you guys finding it? Leave me a comment!
> 
> Don't forget to vote, follow and share with other Drarry-lovers (you know the drill)... Thank you for your support!


	18. day 18 - doing something together

Harry and Draco decided to bring Hermione and Pansy closer together. Harry confided in Draco that Hermione had mentioned something about being tired of boys and wanting to try dating a girl. 

After Charms that day, Harry mumbled to Pansy that Draco was around the corner and wanted to tell her something. She nodded and went to the spot where Draco was hiding. As Harry walked alongside Ron and Hermione to their next class, he wondered what Draco was going to stall Pansy with. When they had last spoken, Draco hadn't any clue what to say.

"What is it, Draco?" asked Pansy tiredly as they ducked behind a statue of a famous wizard Draco couldn't remember the name of.

"I need to tell you something," he said, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

Pansy stared at him. "Go on then."

Draco took a deep breath. "I- I kissed Potter."

Pansy was unimpressed. "I know. I was there. I thought you did it to spite me? D'you really think I'd forget-"

"No, shut up," Draco exhaled sharply. Pansy stared at him, and he apologised, then went on. "I mean I kissed him again."

Her dark brown eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "Several times."

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

Draco nodded again. "Yeah. We snogged too."

Pansy grinned. "Nice." She knew Draco had been lying about how he really felt about Potter for years. She didn't understand why he didn't just tell her - he knew he could trust her with anything. Hell, he'd even told her that he was gay.

"Is that it?" she asked impatiently, checking her watch. They were going to be late for Potions. Shit, she thought.

Draco checked his too: they were going to be late for Potions. Excellent, he thought. He shrugged and allowed her to lead the way to the dungeons. They were already nearly late, so by the time they got there, the plan would work anyway.

Pansy threw open the door to the Potions classroom and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh!" she groaned. "Granger, why on Earth does the classroom reek of your conditioner."

Draco appeared behind her at just the right moment and winked at Harry from behind Pansy's back. Hermione had gone pink, and the rest of the class had started laughing at Pansy. Professor Slughorn turned around and stared at Pansy and Draco. 

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Parkinson, I am trying to teach," he said. "It is your own fault that you are late, so you can listen to the end of my briefing and then hope that one of your classmates will explain what you've missed."

He turned around and continued addressing the rest of the class, some of whom were still laughing. Pansy frowned at them, her eyes flickering to Hermione to see if she was laughing: she wasn't. Her face was pink and she looked very embarrassed.

Why? Pansy thought to herself, confused. Slughorn dismissed the class and they dispersed to their workstations. Pansy followed Draco over to where Potter was setting up his cauldron beside Longbottom. Harry caught Draco's eye as he opened his book to the right page and winked at him. Pansy was so confused. And irritated, because she was confused.

"What's going on?" she asked angrily. Hermione kept her head down.

"Oh, you mean with the lesson?" Neville piped up, happily obliging to explain the lesson to Pansy. "Well, we're brewing Amortentia-"

Pansy went scarlet. So that was why everyone had been laughing.

"-and then Slughorn will check your cauldron," Neville concluded. Harry patted him on the back, knowing Pansy had missed everything after the word 'Amortentia'. Draco discreetly grinned at Harry and then led Pansy to the workstation where Theo and Blaise were now cutting up ingredients.

While they brewed the potion, Pansy's face remained flushed with colour. She heard Hermione's laughter from across the room but didn't dare look up.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to Draco as she chopped up some peppermint and tried to tip it into the cauldron but missed completely.

Draco shrugged. "Don't walk into a Potions classroom and ask for the world to hear why the room smells of the person you fancy's hair."

She scowled at him and he laughed. "Don't worry. You know, Potter and I were talking the other day about kissing each other-"

"I don't need to know that," Pansy grimaced.

"I know I just like winding you up," Draco smirked. "Anyway, as I was saying, we were talking about - you know - queerness and he casually mentioned that Granger is an 'out and proud bisexual' ... and that she was tired of boys and wanted to date a girl," he added quickly.

Pansy stared at him. "You're fucking kidding me."

He shook his head. "I'm not."

She smiled excitedly. "Oh, this changes everything. I used to think I'd have to like, snog her and hope I'd turned her-"

"You don't turn someone. If they're gay, they always have been. They were just unaware."

Pansy rolled her eyes and spent the remainder of the lesson thinking of ways she could ask Granger out. She dreamed up scenarios, smiling as though she was enchanted, and left Draco to fix the rest of the potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't pick up on it, the thing that they were doing together was plotting :)


	19. day 19 - in formal attire

Draco and Harry's plan to get Hermione and Pansy together had had little effect. Pansy had continuously rambled on to Draco - and Harry, most of the time, since he and Draco were quite inseparable - about how Hermione being bisexual and wanting a girlfriend gave her a bit of a chance and made her hopeless crush a little less hopeless.

Pansy had been reluctant to share such information with Harry at first, but after being reminded by Draco that Harry had been the one to give them the information on Hermione in the first place, she had given in soon enough and now shared her plans with both boys.

It was now the second week of December and the third last week of the term. Pansy was sitting cross-legged on the gap between Harry and Draco's beds. They had been stuck together to prevent Harry or Draco widening the gap and slipping through at night. Harry and Draco were sitting next to each other and facing Pansy.

"Any new schemes, Pansy?" Harry asked boredly, fiddling with the hem of his jumper.

Pansy sighed. "None. They all seem to end with Granger laughing in my face. Maybe I should stop trying- as if she'd ever even look at me as more than...Parkinson."

"Parkinson...her girlfriend?" Draco suggested cheerily but looked at his legs when she gave him a reproachful look. 

She sighed again. "For all I know, Granger and I could fall into a void where we act like we hate each other for seven years and make sure everybody knows it, and then eventually we give in and profess our love for each other."

Draco and Harry stared at her, and then each other, and then back at her. "Wait-" Draco started to say, but the door suddenly burst open and Hermione and Ron appeared. They looked like they were about to announce something, but noticed Draco and Pansy sitting there and stopped themselves. Ron disappeared again, and Hermione blushed as she and Pansy locked eyes. She looked away quickly and addressed the three of them sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"There's going to be a ball," she said. She sounded half-excited, half-flustered. "A ball. Like in fourth-year!"

"There's going to be a Yule Ball?" Harry asked sarcastically and Hermione offered him a deadpan look.

"Shut up, Harry," she said, smiling.

He grinned at her. "Do you know who you're going with?" he asked.

She pulled a face. "I'm not sure. Ron offered but I declined. I think he's going to go with Parvati now, so that's gone. What about you?"

Harry was about to motion to Draco and give Hermione a look that said, 'Well what do you think?' but he quickly remembered she didn't know the truth. He chose to shrug instead. He saw Hermione's eyes flicker over to Pansy so fast, he thought he might have imagined it.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, alright?"

She nodded and made to close the door again, but Harry said, "Oh, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it all ages?"

"The ball?"

"Yeah."

"It's fourth-years and up," Hermione smiled. "I reckon it was going to be third-years and up but then we came back and I don't think they could fit six year groups into the Great Hall."

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Only three-quarters of our year group came back, remember?"

Hermione shrugged, now. "All I know is that there's a ball for fourth-years and up on the penultimate day of term."

"Okay," Harry smiled at her. "Thanks."

She nodded and left the room, closing the door shut behind her. Harry's head whipped around to face Draco.

"What the fuck do we do?" he asked frantically. Draco frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to see you dancing around the Great Hall with someone else. It's not like we can go with each other-"

"Why can't we?"

Harry hesitated. "It's just - I'm sorry. I'm not really ready for anyone other than Pansy to find out."

Draco nodded. "Okay. Well- what're we going to do?"

"Fuck you two," Pansy scoffed, pulling her feet closer to her chest. "What am I going to do?"

Draco and Harry raised their eyebrows at her. "Why?"

"I could ask Granger to go with me."

Draco stifled his laughter. Harry frowned. 

"What?" Pansy inquired, outraged. "I like her! She's already turned down Weasel. It isn't like anyone else is lining up to ask her..."

An idea suddenly popped up in Harry's head. "AHA!" he gasped, making Pansy - who had been staring from Harry to Draco exasperatedly - jump with a start. "I've got an idea!" he went on.

"What?" Pansy asked, worried.

Harry looked at Draco. "You go with Pansy."

They both stared at him. "WHAT?" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Potter, are you completely brain dead?" Pansy asked, tapping his head.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry frowned at them. "You're best friends! And you're both gay as a daisy in May, it's not like you'd feel anything romantic all of sudden..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I'd like to go with you-"

"See, that's the next part of the plan," said Harry, interrupting him. "You go with Pansy; I go with Hermione - and we all swap dates."

Pansy began to understand his take on the situation. "I'm not so sure Granger will switch so easily... And how do you know she'll agree to let you take her to the ball? What if she says no to you because she knows there's someone else waiting."

"Leave that to me," Harry grinned. "Are you two in?"

They both hesitated, exchanging nervous glances. After a moment, Draco looked at Harry and nodded.

"You know, you're really hot when you're plotting," he grinned, gently pecking Harry on the cheek. Pansy made a retching noise, to which Draco put his hands on the back of Harry's head and kissed him full-frontally. Their lips parted, and Harry looked extremely dazed. Draco was smirking.

"You in, Zee?" he asked, licking his lips.

She shrugged. "I suppose."

***

At dinner that evening, Harry sat next to Hermione. As they got started on pudding, he whispered to her, "Got a date to the ball yet?"

She shook her head and responded quietly, "No. Why? Know anyone willing to take the know-it-all?."

"Shut up," Harry said. "Don't be ridiculous. Why don't I take you?"

She stared at him, a smile twitching at her lips. "What?"

"You heard me. Let me take you to the ball. I'm only your best friend, so if anyone wants to come and sweep you off your feet, I wouldn't mind at all. Gives you the opportunity to dance with a couple of suitors rather than just the one- you know what I mean?"

She nodded. "That's a very interesting take on this, Harry. I like it. Alright, I'll go with you."

He grinned. "Great."

***

Draco asked for his mother to send two sets of dress robes so that Harry could borrow one. On the night of the ball, he did Harry's bowtie for him.

"I've never been able to do these things..." Harry laughed, and Draco smiled.

"No matter. Mother and Father have been dragging me to events for as long as I can remember. Always dressing me up in ridiculous little suits or expensive dress robes... I learned to do up a bow tie and tie a tie before I could read properly."

Harry grinned as Draco finished, and turned around to admire his boyfriend's work in the mirror.

"I think that these dress robes are lovely," he said, kissing Draco softly on the cheek. "They're just fancy wizard suits."

Draco laughed, dusting off his own suit. "You aren't wrong there."

"You look amazing," said Harry after a moment, running his hand up Draco's arm, feeling the smooth silky material. 

"So do you," Draco smiled, leaning in slowly to kiss him when suddenly the door banged open and Pansy flew inside, slamming it shut behind her. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled away from Harry coolly, straightening his jacket as he stared at Pansy. Harry found himself staring too. She looked extremely different when she was dressed up.

She was wearing a jet black, spaghetti-strap dress that cinched at the waist and flowed down to the floor. The underskirt was shorter than the visible dress, which was made of a translucent material. Her makeup was done elegantly and her hair fell in waves around her slender face.

She looked good. Really good.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco demanded, not mentioning her dress.

"What? Why?" she frowned at her best friend.

"You need to stop barging in here like this is your room in addition to mine and Potter's." 

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't do it for no reason!"

Draco looked at her impatiently, waiting for her to give him the reason. Harry pretended to adjust his bow-tie, his fingers barely grazing over it out of fear that he'd muck it up.

"She - she's in the common room..." Pansy said quietly. Harry and Draco knew better than to ask who 'she' was. Pansy went on, "She looks so fucking good. You think she looked good for that Yule Ball in our fourth year? Triple it. That's how fucking good she looks. She looks like a five-course meal. Ugh. Delicious."

Draco and Harry looked at each other and then burst out laughing. They couldn't help it. Pansy watched them, her eyebrow raised, until their laughter subsided, and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Got all your shit?" she asked.

Draco took Harry's hand. "Yep."

Harry felt himself blushing. Draco let go of his hand and followed Pansy out of the dormitory and down the stairs, where, sure enough, Hermione was waiting for him. She was talking to Dean and Seamus, who both looked very handsome in near-matching grey suits. As Harry, Pansy and Draco neared them, they bade Hermione farewell and set off together for the ball.

Harry, Draco and Pansy were all staring at Hermione. Pansy had been right.

Hermione was wearing a rose gold ball gown, with a glittering tulle skirt that flowed from her waist to the floor. The dress was strapless, and the torso was covered in glimmering pink and gold sequins. There were many, many petticoats to the dress, and her shoes were invisible beneath them all. She had her hair up in an elegant twisted bun, with strands falling loosely on either side of her face. Her makeup was simple but still eye-opening.

Pansy couldn't look away. Hermione was quite impressed by Pansy's outfit, too, and found herself staring for a few seconds before she caught herself and looked away. Harry stepped forward and offered her his arm.

"You look amazing," he said. "Has Ron seen you?"

Hermione laughed. "Thank you, Harry. No, he left before I was ready, Dean tells me."

Harry led the way to the ball, Hermione clutching his arm and Draco and Pansy following along behind them. Pansy was still staring at Hermione, her lips forming the shape of an 'o'. She stopped, worrying her crimson lipstick might stain her teeth, and took Draco's arm - surprising him. She recomposed herself and walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall with high hopes for the night.


	20. day 20 - dancing

When Harry and Hermione walked through the doors of the Great Hall, nearly everyone who was already in the room stopped what they were doing and looked up. Many of the younger students gasped and whispered to each other as Harry and Hermione made their way over to where Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus were standing.

"Hey," Harry said, smiling at his friends. He was happy to see Luna, whom he had not spent time with for several weeks.

"Hermione," Ginny's jaw had dropped. "You look..."

"...beautiful!" Luna gasped, finishing Ginny's sentences. Hermione blushed and thanked them. Harry moved to Ron's side and turned so that he was looking across the dance floor.

Draco and Pansy had followed in Harry and Hermione's shadow. They were slightly irritated that they didn't get as much attention as they would prefer, but soaked up and glowed in the bit that they did receive. They peeled away from Harry and Hermione and walked around to the other side of the dance floor, where Pansy, Blaise and a handful of other Slytherins were standing and watching the rest of the room glumly.

Draco looked across the empty dance floor at Harry, who was stood with his friends. He wished he could be standing there with him rather than putting on an act and being Pansy's date instead.

The ball started a few minutes later after McGonagall strode into the hall wearing expensive-looking robes of a magnificent emerald. She made her way over to the teacher's table and nodded to the band - an arrangement of orchestral instruments - and soft, mellow music began to play.

Nobody moved, however. Nobody seemed to want to be the first on the dance floor. After a few moments of people looking around, clasping their partner's hand, Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the raised platform. He took her left hand in his right and put his left hand a few inches below her armpit. She put her free hand on his upper arm, and they were off.

Not long after they had started waltzing around the floor, laughing with each other and feeling everyone's eyes on them, other couples joined in. Neville and Luna - who were not dating, contrary to popular belief - were among these couples, and passed by Harry and Hermione, also laughing and not quite getting the steps right.

Draco watched Harry and Hermione gliding around, his expression bitter. Pansy watched them too, glaring at Harry and wishing she were the one being led around the dance floor.

Ron eventually remembered he had not come alone that night and asked Parvati to dance. She graciously accepted and then it was Dean, Seamus and Ginny watching from the side. Ginny waited patiently for one of the boys to ask her if she wanted to dance.

"D'you want to dance?" she heard Dean say at last and gasped a 'yes', choosing not to think about their history. She turned her head and her face fell as she realised Dean had not been asking her, but Seamus. She watched him lead Seamus up onto the platform; watched the other students cheer at them; watched the other Gryffindors grin at them and give them the thumbs-up. She sank into the chair and rested her chin on her hand, her eyes following her friends as they danced and laughed together.

A few minutes passed, and then Luna caught sight of Ginny alone at the table. She tugged on Neville's sleeve and the pair walked off the dance floor to their friend.

"Come with us," said Luna, holding out her hand.

"No, no, don't worry about me," Ginny replied. "I'm fine."

Neville rolled his eyes and took Ginny's hand, pulling her out of her chair. "You don't have a choice," he grinned. Luna took her other hand and soon enough the three of them were dancing together.

***

"Dray..." Pansy said after the music had been playing for nearly half an hour. They'd just been stood there, watching the other students happily glide about.

Draco looked up from Harry. He'd been staring for quite some time now. "Hmm?"

"Let's dance," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Please?"

He nodded and took her hand. They took their place on the floor and got their hands in the right positions, then started to move. It wasn't long before they slowly passed Harry and Hermione, who were too busy laughing to notice them.

Not long after they had started dancing, however, did Harry and Hermione stop dancing and branch off to get drinks. Draco stopped, and Pansy followed him off the platform and over to where the refreshments were.

"Potter," Draco falsely sneered, hoping it would convince Hermione. "I see you're trying to be the centre of attention again, like always."

Harry frowned at him, as did Hermione. "Harry - I thought you said you guys were okay now. I thought you didn't argue like this anymore..."

"We- we don't," Harry said, putting on a laugh. "Malfoy, what are you talking about?"

Draco had gone red upon realising he had fucked up. He let out a short and fake-sounding laugh. "Ha ha! Got you!"

Harry was very confused. So was Pansy. Hermione just assumed they were mucking about or something.

"Should we go to the table, Harry?" she suggested, opening her bottle of Butterbeer. Pansy was watching her, but Hermione didn't notice. Harry let her drag him in the direction of the table, beckoning for Draco and Pansy to follow as he went.

"What are they doing here?" Hermione asked as she sat down and sipped her Butterbeer.

"They're my friends," said Harry, pulling out a chair for Pansy, who murmured a thank-you and said down. "Relax, Hermione, they're not going to kill you. If you took time to get to know them properly, you'd see that they're genuinely nice people. First impressions are very important, hey, Draco?"

Hermione did a sort of flinching thing when Harry called Malfoy 'Draco'. She wasn't used to it and it didn't feel right.

"Oh, I think Ron's calling me..." she said wearily, trying to get up. Harry held her wrist firmly.

"He isn't. Instead of making shit up, make conversation."

Hermione drummed her fingers on the table. "How - how long have you two been a couple?" she asked Draco and Pansy quietly. There were a few seconds of silence, and then Draco, Harry and Pansy burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, are you not going out? Sorry..."

"Don't apologise, Granger," said Pansy, still laughing a little bit. "You didn't know."

Hermione offered her a small smile, which Pansy returned, and then looked back at her drink, blushing furiously and praying Hermione couldn't see.

The tension between Hermione and the two Slytherins slowly dissipated as time passed. After twenty minutes, they were talking about careers in great detail and with hardly any of them holding back or feeling uncomfortable. Mingling with people who had been her and her best friends' rivals for seven years was still strange, but Hermione had always been able to adjust to things quickly and easily, and by the end of the evening, she felt much more comfortable around Draco and Pansy.

They had returned to the dance floor after nearly forty minutes of getting to know each other and hadn't strayed even then. The four of them had danced together, Pansy and Hermione debating which magical creature had been most poorly mistreated over the years and Draco and Harry watching smugly. 

They were among the last to return to the eighth year common room that night, all four of them very drunk on Butterbeer, and after Draco and Harry had waved goodbye to Pansy and Hermione, who had staggered down the corridor to their own dorms, they stumbled up the stairs, hiccuping and clumsily clashing lips. When they reached the second floor of dormitories, their faces were inches apart. It was like the fucking onesie party all over again, but now with the advantage that they were more familiar with the other person, and their likes and dislikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days: I've been really busy.   
> I hope you all enjoyed this! I love writing Drunk Drarry™ shit. It's exhilarating.
> 
> o_0 I wONdeR wHAt'S hAppEnED wiTH PanSY aNd hErmIONe?


	21. day 21 - baking

Harry and Draco woke up quite late the next morning. They were lying very close together, their lips only centimetres apart, and their arms tangled between them. Their bed sheets were a mess. Since they had pushed their two beds together, there was one duvet lying in a pile on the floor, and the other was lying horizontally across both boys' bare legs.

Draco woke up a few minutes before Harry, but he didn't get up. Instead, he watched Harry sleeping soundly, stroking his soft, jet black hair and tracing his lips with his thumb. When Harry's bright green eyes finally fluttered open, Draco leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's soft lips.

"Good morning," Harry said as Draco moved his face away. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, and then clutched his forehead, scrunching his face up in pain.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked, sitting up and looking at his boyfriend worriedly.

"My head-" Harry groaned. "I have a splitting headache."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "So your scar's fine?"

Harry stared at him and a short laugh passed his lips. "Yes, my scar's fine. Voldemort's dead. Really dead. We all saw him die. He flaked up into tiny pieces of skin."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco's temple. "It's alright," he whispered. "I'm fine. We're all fine. He's gone."

Draco smiled at him and then got out of bed, wandering over to the hooks on the back of the door and slipping into his expensive emerald green robe. On it was an embroidered black 'M'.

"I'm going to have a shower," he said to Harry, who was still sitting in bed, his arms crossed over his chest and fingers rubbing his neck. Harry nodded, "I'll be down soon."

Draco picked up his toiletries and left the room. In the bathroom, he stood under the warm spray of water and washed the smell of Butterbeer and Harry's cologne off him. Harry wandered in after a few minutes, but Dean followed him in so they couldn't snog like they did when they were alone.

As they were leaving the common room for breakfast, Hermione ran over to them and blocked their path.

"Good morning," said Harry, wondering why Hermione looked so worried. Hermione didn't say anything: she just stared from Harry to Draco, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Are you alright, Granger?" Draco asked, frowning at her.

"I - I need to talk to you," she said, and Harry wasn't sure if she was referring to the both of them or just him. "Both of you," she added, and they both nodded.

"Go on then," Harry said, shifting his weight.

"Not here," she whispered. "Your dormitory."

Draco's eyes widened. He turned to look at Harry, whose eyes had also gotten bigger. They had a brief, wordless discussion, and then simultaneously turned back to Hermione.

"Er - it's a bit of a dump," said Harry, scratching the back of his neck.

"No matter," Hermione brushed it off. "Please. Just quickly."

Harry looked back at Draco, who shrugged.

"Alright then," Harry mumbled. "But quickly - I need to eat something."

Hermione nodded and the three of them made their way up the boys' stairs to Draco and Harry's dormitory. Once they were inside, Hermione shut the door behind them and ran her hand through her hair.

"What is it, Granger?" Draco asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Before I tell you-" Hermione started, and Draco dropped his arms, sighing in frustration. "-I just need you two to confirm that you're snogging, and...whatever else..."

Draco and Harry looked at each other, and then back at Hermione. "What gives you that idea?"

"I'm not stupid," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I see the way you look at each other. Ron and the others think it's just a rumour but I thought about it and, well, I think it's possible."

"Well fuck," said Draco quietly, looking at his feet. Harry stared at him. "You really are clever, aren't you, Granger?"

Hermione went pink and shrugged. "Don't worry," she said, seeing the worried look on Harry and Draco's faces. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Draco nodded in thanks, and Harry said, "Thank you."

They stood there awkwardly for a second, and then Harry said, "So what are you so nervous about? I haven't seen you tremble like that since Voldemort was still alive."

Hermione rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Well - um - you see... last night, I had a lot to drink... and... when Pansy and I were going to bed, she - well, she kissed me."

Draco and Harry's hearts skipped a beat. "WHAT?" they said together.

Hermione nodded, fumbling with her fingers. "Yes. She walked me to my room to make sure I was okay, and as I was about to open the door, she just full-on kissed me."

"And?" Draco asked, wondering if there was more.

"Well, I've never actually kissed a girl before, but I've always thought I liked them in addition to boys, and - well - last night confirmed that."

"The amounts of times you've just said 'well' is very overwhelming," Harry laughed. "So you liked it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah... So much that when she pulled away, looking very confused and worried, I kissed her again. And again, and then a few more times after that. I didn't go back to my room at all that night, because... I - I - I slept with her." Her voice trailed off nervously. Draco and Harry blinked at her, their heads quickly whipping round to face each other and then back to Hermione.

Draco's mouth twisted into a cheeky grin. "That's my girl," he muttered. Hermione didn't hear him; Harry chose to ignore him.

"I - I don't know what to do," Hermione went on. "I'm scared to face Pansy..."

"Well," Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. His stomach rumbled persistently. "You're going to have to at some point. You can try to avoid her all you want but you go to school together. You live down the hall from each other. You have lessons together. If you want my advice, Hermione, I suggest you talk to her sooner rather than later."

Hermione twiddled her thumbs. "You're right," she whispered. "I'll talk to her after breakfast."

Draco and Harry turned to go, and Hermione spoke again. "Draco," he turned around. His expression did not suggest that he was surprised to hear her call him by his first name, even though he was. Hermione went on, "Don't talk to her about it unless she brings it up. Please."

He nodded. "Of course." He took Harry's hand and the pair left Hermione standing alone in the dormitory, her right forearm brought across her chest, holding her left upper arm. She stared at the ground, not knowing what to do with herself. She had never felt so confused before, even while Voldemort had been alive.

***

It was nearly half past eleven when Harry finally decided he didn't have any room for more toast. He looked at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco wasn't there, so he headed back to the eighth-year common room. Draco was sitting with his friends, chatting casually, but got up the second Harry walked in.

"Hey, love," he whispered. Some people had stopped what they were doing, surprised that Draco Malfoy had voluntarily gotten up and walked over to Harry Potter without a fight or an argument breaking out seconds later. Harry and Draco didn't take any notice of them: they didn't care what anyone thought anymore.

"Hey," Harry replied. "So, did Pansy say anything?"

Draco didn't reply. He thought for a moment and then motioned for Harry to follow him out of the room. They ducked out into the corridor.

Harry frowned at him.

"Pansy hasn't said anything," Draco explained. 

"She hasn't?" Harry blinked, surprised. Draco shook his head.

"She hasn't really had a chance to. She wouldn't tell me in front of Blaise and Theo, and they've been with us since we left Granger before breakfast."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Harry stood up a little straighter. "So...what do you want to do now?"

Draco shrugged, and then his face lit up. "I know what we can do."

Harry grinned suggestively, and Draco frowned at him, slapping him on the wrist.

"OW!" Harry jumped back, flapping his hand to try and numb the pain.

"Get your salacious little mind out of the gutter," Draco remarked quietly. "I was going to suggest that you show me how to bake. You did say you would."

Harry stood up straight again. "I did. I suppose we could do that."

They made their way down to the kitchens. The house-elves were nowhere to be seen. Harry found a cookbook and thumbed through it, looking for a good recipe to introduce baking to Draco.

"This looks good," he said, his eyes landing on a recipe for a rich chocolate cake with fudge-flavored frosting. Draco leaned over Harry's shoulder, burying his lips in the back of Harry's neck.

"Okay," said Draco, whipping his wand out from the back pocket of a pair of Harry's jeans he was wearing. Since Draco was taller than Harry by an inch or two, his ankles were visible.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were covered in flour. Vanilla essence was dotted across the sleeve of Harry's jumper, and Draco had cocoa powder smeared on his forehead. They were leaning against the chaotic countertop, holding hands and kissing as their cake sat in the oven.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you," said Harry breathlessly between kisses.

Draco grinned. "I have that effect on people."

Harry laughed. "Fuck off."

Draco joined in with Harry's chuckles. "What?"

"You're ruining the moment," Harry whispered, kissing him again. Draco kissed back for a second or two and then stopped. Harry's eyes flickered away from Draco's lips and up to his eyes.

"We should stop. A house-elf could walk in at any moment," he whispered. "If that weren't the case I'd do a lot more than snog you right now."

Harry grinned. "You're right."

They stood there for a minute, and then Harry said. "Hey, Draco?"

Draco looked up. "Yeah?"

Harry smiled at him. "I really like you."

Draco smiled back. "I really like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry this took so long to get to you! I've been really busy over the last few days which is why it's been a while since the last update. I'll try and get the next chapter to you all by the end of the day.  
> Hope you're all enjoying this so far! Don't forget to follow/vote/share - I love you all! Thank you for your support this far! <3


	22. day 22 - in battle, side-by-side

Draco and Harry did a bad job on frosting the cake but decided to bring it back to the common room with them anyway. When they ducked behind the tapestry and emerged in the common room, they saw that none of their friends were around.

"We'll just go and sit in the dorm then," Harry suggested, and Draco nodded, following him up the stairs.

Once they were in the room, Draco set down the mess of a cake onto his dresser and then walked over to where Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him softly. Harry fell back onto the bed slowly so that Draco was propped up on his elbows on top of him. Draco's lips strayed from Harry's and started to kiss Harry's neck. He lifted his head for a second and started to unbutton his shirt when the door suddenly flew open and Pansy barged inside with Hermione at her heels.

"YOU!" Hermione shouted as the door slammed behind her. 

Draco leaped away from Harry and smoothed his hair back. Harry sat up and looked at Hermione and Pansy.

"What?" he asked.

"YOU SET US UP!" she shouted. Pansy folder her arms and rolled her eyes. Draco furrowed his brow, looking from Pansy to Hermione.

"You fucking knew that we slept together!" Hermione went on, and Pansy darted over to her, whispering for her to lower her voice.

"WE DID NOT!" Harry countered. "I admit, my plan was for Draco to take Pansy to the ball and I you...so that we could all hang out together and for something to spark between you, but we really did not expect you to sleep together."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did Pansy have to know about this plan? Why did she know but I didn't?"

Harry shrugged. "She really likes you."

Pansy squirmed where she stood. "What the fuck, Potter?" she hissed. Draco jumped to Harry's defense.

"He isn't fucking wrong!" he shot back.

"That isn't fair!" Hermione exclaimed. "You acted so surprised this morning when you'd been hoping for this all along!"

Draco scoffed. "Woah there, Granger. Potter and I don't spend our free time drawing pictures of you and Pansy holding hands."

"Yeah, and it isn't like you regretted what happened," Harry added, and Hermione glared at him. Pansy smirked and looked at Hermione smugly.

"What's that?"

"Fut the shuck up, Parkinson," she snapped and then sighed angrily. "Argh! Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up!"

Pansy took a step back, holding her hands up in surrender. "Okay - okay."

Hermione's chest rose and fell as she breathed in and out, fuming. "I can't believe you. I really thought you were on my side, Harry."

"Don't be so dramatic, Hermione," Harry said. "You liked kissing her, didn't you?"

She didn't reply.

"Granger - I don't see what the problem is," said Draco.

"I thought you were going to talk to Pansy?" asked Harry.

"This was talking to her! And then she let slip that she 'didn't think your plan would be so effective', and I came straight here."

Draco smiled. "You need to calm down. What are you cross about, exactly?"

"The fact that you lied to me!" she said to Harry. "I thought you were being nice and actually taking me to the ball so I didn't have to say yes to someone else and regret it. I thought you were being a good friend-"

"I was!" Harry said. "I was getting you together with Pansy! I firmly believe that she won't hurt you or do you wrong. I think - I think you'd be good together."

Pansy looked up. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, you might be right, but that doesn't change the fact that you set me up!"

"What's so wrong with that?" Draco asked. "I don't see what you're so angry about? If we hadn't set you up, you might never have realised that you and Pansy could work together!"

"I still haven't realised that!" Hermione argued.

Harry sighed. "Are you genuinely upset with me, Hermione. With us?" he pointed to him and Draco. Hermione let out a long sigh and looked at her feet.

"I don't know..." she said.

"Tell you what," said Harry. "Tell me right now that you aren't at all interested in Pansy."

Hermione rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She didn't reply. Draco exchanged worried glances with Harry and Pansy.

"Come on, Mione," Pansy cooed, and Hermione looked at her. She took in all of Pansy's exquisite beauty: her short black hair that fell in cute waves around her slender face; her fringe that framed her face perfectly; her olive green eyes and pale skin; her full, red lips that had been painted red like every other day; her high cheekbones and her nose that Hermione had once considered pug-like but now thought of as cute.

Her eyes flickered from Pansy to Draco and Harry, who were stood close together. Draco's hand was on Harry's arm, as though he was protecting him. There was nothing to protect him from, but she suspected that the pair of them liked an extra sense of security.

"Well?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. "Tell us that you aren't interested in Pansy."

"I - I can't," said Hermione at last. Pansy's face lit up.

"Why not?" Harry asked, grinning smugly.

"Because I am," Hermione stammered. "I am interested in her."

"So are you still pissed at us?"

"Yes!" she answered quickly. "Of course I am! Just because your plan worked doesn't mean I'm not still cross!"

Pansy was grinning uncontrollably. Suddenly, she flung herself at Hermione and kissed her full in the face. Hermione gasped and her cheeks went bright red, but it didn't take long before she started to kiss her back. Draco laughed and Harry smiled.

"Told you it was a good plan," he whispered. 

Hermione pulled her face away from Pansy's. "I can hear you, you prat," she said, half-laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really sorry that they weren't really 'in battle', but I needed to clear up some Pansmione stuff and this argument was a necessity to the plot. I hope this was okay with all of you - I nearly stopped writing it but I decided to keep going and see where it went.
> 
> Don't forget to vote and follow, and share with your friends! You know the drill, lovelies <3


	23. day 23 - arguing

"I haven't decided whether I'm going to stay here or not for Christmas," said Draco as he stroke Harry's baby-soft hair. It was the last day before people went home for the Christmas holidays. Draco and Harry were cuddling in their dormitory.

"Really? I'd just assumed you were staying..." said Harry.

"Why'd you assume that?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged. "I guess I just thought you'd stay here with me. It is our first Christmas as boyfriends, after all."

"I know, but my mother..." said Draco. "And my father, too, I suppose. I should see them."

"You've always had them," Harry pointed out. "How many times have you had me like this before?"

Draco was growing impatient. "They're my parents, Potter!"

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"I know, but I see you for the entire school year. What's that next to a couple of weeks with my parents?"

"Why can't you just stay here?"

"Why can't you stop being so selfish?"

Harry scowled at him.

"Don't give me that," said Draco. "Look - why don't you go home with Weasel?"

"Don't call him that," Harry said on instinct. "Besides, I'm going to give him and his family space this Christmas. It's their first without Fred."

"They treat you like you're a part of the family anyway-"

"That doesn't matter. I'm not. It's my fault that Fred's dead anyway. It would be too hard."

"It isn't your fault," said Draco. "Stop telling yourself that."

Harry sighed. "So you're going home, then?"

Draco shrugged. "I'd like to see my parents. But I'd miss you. I'd miss kissing you..." he laughed.

"No, no, I'm sorry for being a prat," Harry said, shaking his head. "If you want to go home to your parents, you deserve to."

"But now you've made me even more confused. I really don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry for being an arse," Harry whispered, apologising again. He leaned forward and kissed Draco. They spent the next few minutes making out, and then Draco suddenly realised something and gasped, pulling his lips away from Harry's

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I've just remembered... My parents will want to sit me down with suitors."

"Suitors?"

"Yes. People who I could end up being married to. People who will keep the bloodline pure."

"You don't believe in that though, right?"

"No," said Draco. "-but that doesn't matter. I'll still have to marry someone. Some stupid pureblood girl, too. Even if I do eventually grow to love her, it would still have been an arranged marriage. I'd rather marry someone I love, rather than marrying someone and then loving them later on."

"If you're going to have to marry someone else... What's the point of this?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Of what?" Draco asked.

"This," said Harry. "Us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are we fucking around like this if you're going to have to go and marry someone else anyway? What's the point of being in a relationship now if it's not going to count for anything?"

"Potter, must I remind you that I do not have a choice in this arrangement-"

"You could break the rules! You could just say to your parents, 'You know what, Mum and Dad, I don't want to marry that person. I want to love someone, and then marry them.'."

"It isn't that easy, Potter," Draco sighed. "Believe me, if it were, I would have said something a long time ago. Sadly, however, it's not."

"Why don't you just rebel?"

"What?"

"I know you love your parents, Draco, but you obviously aren't happy. If they love you, they'll want you to be happy. And to do that, they need to reconsider options for your marriage."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I could never-"

"Why not?" Harry half-shouted. "Hmm?"

"I - I don't know," said Draco. "I just need to talk to them. I'll go home and talk to them. Let's just pray that I don't come back to Hogwarts in January married."

Harry grinned. "You better not."

"If I do - there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Of course there isn't!" Harry shouted. "You're just too fucking scared to stand up to your parents, that's what's really going on here."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me, Malfoy," said Harry. "You're too much of a mama's boy to dare stand up to them and ask for what you actually want. You'd do anything they ask."

"Choose your next words very carefully, Potter," said Draco quietly. Anger was bubbling up inside of him. He hadn't been so furious with Harry in a long time. "You have no fucking idea what it's like to be forced into everything; to not have a say in your own future. Of course, you don't. Your parents are dead."

He regretted it the moment the words passed his lips, but it was too late. Harry scowled at him and hastily pulled a t-shirt on, then left the room, slamming the door behind him. Draco sunk onto his pillows and sighed. What an idiot move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wow, three chapters in one day - look at me go. I'm feeling very productive (and also very guilty as I left you with no updates for a few days - eek)  
> Anyway, I had to rewrite this chapter a few times because I wasn't too sure about it. Leave a comment on what you thought!  
> Please don't forget to leave Kudos <3 Thank you for your support this far!


	24. day 24 - making up afterwards

Harry refused to talk to Draco after what he said. He even persuaded Blaise to swap rooms with him for the night so he wouldn't have to see Draco. Draco decided to pack to go home for the holidays and sent an owl to notify his mother and father. He wanted to stay, but he knew that Harry wanted - and possibly needed - space from him.

Harry and Hermione went to see Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna off. Pansy went to stay goodbye to Draco. Pansy and Hermione had individually chosen not to go home and had been thrilled to learn that the other was also staying. Hermione was relieved that she would be able to openly spend time with Pansy, as she still hadn't told Ron yet.

Draco hugged Pansy goodbye and then walked down the platform to get onto the train. He walked past where Harry and Hermione were talking to Ron. Hermione waved at him discreetly, and Draco wished it had been Harry instead.

Harry spent most of the holidays with Pansy and Hermione. He found it agitating to be constantly fifth-wheeling with either Pansy and Hermione or Dean and Seamus, who were the only other eighth-years staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, and spent a lot of time in his room. He tried to read but it reminded him of Draco and how he would often wake up to Draco reading silently beside him, his brow furrowed as he studied each and every word on the page. Eventually, he gave up and chose to watch all of his DVDs to pass the time.

On Christmas day, after Harry had opened his presents from the Weasleys and Hermione, his eyes fell upon a neat envelope at the bottom of his pile of gifts. The handwriting on it was cursive and articulate, spelling out his name beautifully. He turned the envelope over in his hand and studied the seal, which had a large letter 'M' pressed into the wax.

Part of Harry wanted to toss the letter underneath the sofa, as though it would solve everything between them. A larger part of him knew better, and he reluctantly tore open the envelope while and unfolded the enclosed piece of parchment, his eyes skimming over the words while Hermione and Pansy giggled about the present Ron had sent to Hermione.

 

My darling Potter,

If you're reading this then you've used your head and realised that ignoring me isn't going to fix anything. For that I thank you.  
How could I not (sort of) start this letter off by apologising with the deepest sincerity for what I said to you. It was harsh and uncalled for and I cannot apologise enough. I do not think it unreasonable of you to ignore me for the rest of that day and the day after, as I can only imagine how you must have felt.  
I hope we can make up when I return to Hogwarts. I like you so very much and I really hope that I haven't completely fucked up what we have.  
Just so you know, my parents and I have barely spoken about marriage. All they have said is that there's a girl named Astoria Greengrass who is the 'winning' suitor so far, but then they added that I won't have to marry her for another half a decade or so, which is good.  
I can understand why you were angry about me having to marry someone else. I believe that I feel the same way about you that you do me and I would have been utterly devastated had our roles been reversed. I really want what we have to last. I think that we match. Befriending you was one of the best things that has ever happened to me (damn you, McGonagall). I didn't expect our arranged friendship to turn into this. I care about you so much. I firmly believe that you and I could last; that we could grow to love each other.  
Merry Christmas, my love. I'm thinking of you every day that I'm away. I can't wait to see you, even if you don't feel the same way. 

Have a wonderful day,  
Your Draco

P.S.: Say hi to Pansy and Granger for me.

 

Harry reread the letter, this time carefully reading each word as though they hadn't really been there the first time. It was beautiful. He wondered if Draco would have it to him in such a way. He wondered how long it had taken Draco to write this and be satisfied with the words; how many pieces of parchment he had tossed away; how long ago he had sent this. He thought about how Draco had probably had to hide away in his room and write this, terrified his mother or father could burst in at any moment and snatch up the letter.

He was still upset that Draco had made such a comment, but the letter made him less angry. Harry stood up and left Pansy and Hermione alone in the common room. He pretended not to notice them start snogging as he ascended the boys' staircase.

He sat down on his bed, a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment in front of him, resting on one of Hermione's thick, hardback books. He dipped his quill into the ink and started writing his reply to Draco.

He had been writing for less than two minutes when he realised he didn't want to. He had every right to still be angry with Draco, even if his talent with words had let him off slightly. He didn't need to write back. He would talk to Draco when he got back in January. He capped his bottle of ink and left it on his bed, returning to the common room just as Pansy and Hermione left.

Harry wandered over to Dean and Seamus, who were sat in the corner of the room talking and laughing quietly.

"I didn't know Hermione was gay," said Seamus as Harry sat down beside him.

"She isn't," Harry replied. "She's bisexual. Funny. I thought everyone knew, but I've recently discovered that there are many who still don't.

"I didn't know she was with Parkinson," Dean admitted, and Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry, Harry, we aren't going to tell anyone," said Seamus reassuringly. "And while we're at it, we won't mention anything about you and Malfoy either."

Harry stared at him. He could feel his cheeks going red. "Wh-what?"

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. "Relax, Harry. And don't act so surprised! If you don't want people to find out, don't snog as you go up the stairs. You're fucking lucky Ron didn't see you."

"We were drunk!" Harry explained, feeling the need to justify himself.

"Still..."

Harry sighed and then checked his watch. "It's nearly noon - we should head downstairs for the feast. The last Christmas feast we'll ever attend at Hogwarts."

"Unless we become teachers," said Dean.

"Unless we become teachers," Harry nodded.

At the feast, Harry learned that there were a total of twelve other students staying in the castle, excluding his fellow eighth-years. All of the teachers and students dined at the same table, and halfway through the meal, Professor McGonagall spoke to him. The eighth-years were sitting closest to the teachers, so McGonagall didn't have to strain her voice to be heard.

"Where is Mr Malfoy, Potter?" she asked him.

"He's with his family," Harry replied politely.

McGonagall frowned. "Very well."

***

The rest of the holiday was very uneventful. Dean, fortunately, managed to get ahold of a few crates of Butterbeer that the five of them got themselves drunk with on New Year's Eve.

On the morning of Draco's return, Harry awoke feeling upset that his arms weren't wrapped around Draco's body. He thought he would have adjusted to sleeping alone again but it had just gotten worse each night.

He took a long shower, standing in the spray and thinking about what he was going to say when he saw Draco later that day. Even as he got dressed, he had no idea.

He decided he wasn't going to go and greet Ron at the station. Hermione and Pansy stopped by his dormitory to tell him they were leaving, and he told Hermione to tell Ron that he wasn't feeling well.

Twenty minutes later, the door to the room opened again, and there was Draco, standing in the doorway. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and there were sprinkles of snow in his hair and on his shoulders. He stood there for a moment, staring at Harry, who was sitting on his bed, staring right back at him.

"Hello," said Draco quietly, pulling his trunk through the door and closing the door behind him.

"Hi," Harry whispered back.

"Did you get my-"

"Yeah," Harry stood up. "It was beautifully written."

Draco's cheeks went even rosier. "It was true. Every word of it."

Harry fumbled with his hands. "I know."

"Harry - I am so sorry-"

Harry smiled and walked across the room, suddenly wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and sealing the gap between their lips. When he pulled away, Draco was staring at him, confused.

"Why...?"

"You called me Harry," said Harry, still smiling. "You've never called me Harry before."

"So?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno... It just suddenly made me realise how much I've really missed you. I forgive you, Draco. I know it just slipped out. It's okay. It's been long enough."

Draco grinned and kissed him again. "That's the second best thing I've heard all day."

Harry jerked away suddenly. "Second best?"

Draco nodded, beaming at Harry. "Second best."

Harry frowned. "What was the first?"

Draco's smile widened, his eyes lighting up. "My parents aren't forcing me into an arranged marriage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope this was okay. It was a lot longer than I had anticipated it to be, but I really like where it went. I hope you all enjoyed. I felt very motivated to finish this chapter earlier than usual today (ordinarily I would have taken more breaks and published it in about three hours' time) for various reasons. I really like being productive. It's a shame I can't be this efficient during exam week ;(
> 
> Anyway - don't forget to leave kudos and share with your friends! Thank you for your support! <3


	25. day 25 - gazing into each others' eyes

Harry stared at Draco, completely shocked by the words that he had just uttered.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Draco nodded, smiling uncontrollably. "Yes, I don't have to marry anyone I don't want to!"

"How did - how did this happen?" Harry asked, taking Draco's cold hand and leading him to his bed, where they sat down. Harry looked at Draco, wanting to hear everything that had happened over the holidays.

"I don't really know," said Draco thoughtfully. "My second full day there, we had a fairly brief chat about how I was going to have to marry either Daphne Greengrass, her sister Astoria, or - Merlin forbid - Pansy."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. 

Draco went on. "They then told me that Astoria was the - how should I put this - the front runner, for my hand. I didn't disagree, as I knew it would be futile. We didn't discuss the topic again until this morning. I was checking that I had everything packed and my parents called me into the drawing room - don't give me that look, I've always called it that - and they told me that as much as they wanted me to continue the pure-blood line, but they said that, after the war, they just wanted me to be happy. So they told me I could marry whoever I wanted. I know - I was as surprised as you are. I really didn't expect them to let me off so easily."

"Even a bloke?"

Draco chuckled. "I think that would be pushing it. They would probably disown me."

"But if you want to get married out of love, it'll be a bloke."

"Yes," Draco sighed. "Don't worry. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry I ignored you..."

"Don't apologise. I should be the one apologising. You had every right to be angry - what I said was...horrible. I am so so sorry, Potter."

He smirked and Harry rolled his eyes and leaned in for another kiss. Three weeks was a long time to go without snogging, so Harry's hand snaked up Draco's back, grabbing a fistful of his pale blond hair and pulling on it as Draco's tongue slipped between Harry's lips.

Draco reached up and began to undo his shirt buttons when the door suddenly flew open. Harry and Draco jumped apart. Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked towards the door, expecting to see Hermione or Pansy rolling their eyes at them, and was horrified to see Ron standing in the doorway. His jaw had dropped.

"R-Ron!" Harry gasped, jumping up from the bed and awkwardly leaning against his chest of drawers.

Draco cursed under his breath and turned around to face Ron, his hair tousled from where Harry had gripped it.

"Good evening, Weasley," he said coolly. "Can I help you?"

"What... What the fuck are you two playing at?" Ron snarled.

"Ron, please don't overreact. Just let me explain-" Harry interjected, sensing the tension between his best friend and his boyfriend. If he didn't do something soon, they were going to start shooting hexes at each other.

Ron folded his arms and looked at Harry expectantly. "Go on then. You better have a pretty bloody good explanation for this."

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay, the truth is, Malfoy and I have been going out for a couple of months. Well, no - we've been snogging for a couple of months. We've only been secretly going out since the beginning of last month. Don't worry, Ron - Draco isn't the enemy. Not anymore, anyway. He's changed. He's a good person."

Ron blinked. He had no idea what to say. Part of him was glad that Harry was happy, which he clearly was, but another part of him was angry that of all people, it had to be Draco Malfoy.

"I didn't even know you were into blokes!" he sputtered at last.

"I'm into everyone," Harry shrugged.

"And I'm the first person to find out?" Ron asked. "About the two of you?"

Harry and Draco exchanged nervous glances. "Well," Harry winced. "See - Pansy was the first person to find out because Draco told her - and then Hermione found out and apparently Dean and Seamus have known for a while too."

"Merlin, Harry - I thought I was your best friend!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before!" Harry pleaded. "It's just that I knew you'd react like this and I wasn't sure what I was going to say to get you to - to roll with it."

Ron sighed. "Well I'm surprised and it's undoubtedly going to take some time to adjust to, but - I love you, mate, and if you're happy I suppose I am too."

Harry smiled and crossed the room, hugging his best friend and slapping him on the back good-naturedly. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Malfoy," said Ron, looking at Draco, who looked up anxiously. "We don't have a good history, but neither did you and Harry and if you two can put it all in the past, then I'm willing to as well."

Draco nodded. "Sounds good."

"Just know - if you ever hurt Harry, I will rip your fucking head off."

Draco gulped. "I don't doubt it, Weasley."

Ron nodded. Draco realised he must have barged into the room to catch up with Harry, and took this as his cue to leave. He descended the stairs and found his friends sitting in their usual spot in the common room.

***

At the end of January, Harry and Draco sat and talked, coming to the conclusion that it was time for them to stop hiding behind the closed door of their bedroom and make their relationship public. They were sick of not being able to snog each other at the wild eighth-year parties like the other couples and decided that since all of their friends knew, they were ready for everyone else to know too.

When Ron had found out about Pansy and Hermione being together, he had dropped his bottle of Butterbeer and gone very quiet for nearly ten minutes. 

"My best friends..." he had said shakily at last. "With Slytherins?"

Pansy and Hermione didn't give two fucks about who knew about their relationship after Ron found out. Pansy constantly played with Hermione's hair in the common room and Hermione always leaned against Pansy's legs when she was reading or talking to her friends. After Ron had adjusted to seeing his best friends being so cuddly with people they had been more or less at war with for the last seven years, nothing else really bothered him.

It wasn't long before the Slytherins and Gryffindors merged and started hanging out with each other. 

After Luna had discovered that Hermione was going out with Pansy, and Harry with Draco, she had spontaneously professed her undisclosed crush on Ginny one day when Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, her and Ginny were sitting by the lake. Ginny had responded by kissing her.

"Am I the only straight person in this fucking school?" Ron had said, shaking his head and shielding his eyes.

"Sorry, Ron," Luna had smiled at him. "I should have spoken to you first."

"Don't worry, Luna," he had replied. "I was only joking. Besides, that didn't stop Harry. And if Ginny's going to be with anyone, I'm glad she's with you."

Luna had smiled at that and hugged Ron. They hadn't really hugged before. Ginny had mouthed a 'thank you' to her brother from behind Luna.

It was now mid-February, and Harry and Draco were reading in their room while the rain lashed at their windows. They kept hearing shouts coming from downstairs as Ron continued to beat Blaise at wizard's chess.

"Harry?" Draco asked, setting his book down on the mattress and sitting upright.

"Hmm?" Harry didn't look away from his book. Draco continued to watch him until Harry finished the paragraph, then he marked his page and sat up in front of Draco.

"Yes, love?"

"I..." He took Harry's hands in his own. "I really like you, Harry. And I don't know what I'm going to do when I finish at Hogwarts. Are we even going to go into the same field of work? Are we going to stay together? It's just worrying me-"

"Don't worry, then," said Harry simply. "Just don't think about it. I know it's hard, I do, but just occupy your mind with other things. Here, this might work."

Harry slipped his fingers between Draco's. "Look at me."

Draco looked at Harry's lips, and Harry laughed. "No - look at my eyes."

Draco's gaze drifted from Harry's soft, pink lips to his bright emerald green eyes. Harry stared back, losing himself in Draco's blue-grey ones. Draco felt so relaxed - it was inexplicable. It was like he and Harry were the only two people in the world; like time had stopped.

They had been like this for nearly five minutes when Harry looked away for a second and pulled his hand away from Draco's to run it through his messy black hair.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked, watching Harry stare at his own feet.

"I- It's just that..." he took a deep breath and looked back into Draco's eyes. "I think I love you."

Draco blushed and felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smile. "Well fuck, Potter."

Harry stared at him, confused. "What?"

"I wanted to be the first to say that."

Harry grinned. "Go on then. I only said that I think I love you."

Draco smiled wider. "Okay."

He took a deep breath. "I love you, Harry Potter. It's the most unexpected thing that has ever happened to me, but it's true. I love you. I love you so much, it's ridiculous."

Harry felt his cheeks flush with colour. "I love you too. I love you, I love you, I love you. Being with you is gives me the ability to be happy without even trying. I've never felt the same way about anyone as I do about you. I love you, Draco Malfoy."

They pressed their foreheads together and held hands again. They liked holding hands. Draco always rubbed his thumb on Harry's knuckles, and Harry loved it.

All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERLIN'S BEARD THAT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO WRITE. I am so so so happy with the end result, though. Ridiculously happy. And I had to slip that 19 Years Later ref. in there ofc. Also, I realised that I've barely written Ron into this fic and I didn't think that seemed right. Also, I love Linny so I had to squeeze that in.
> 
> THEY SAID I LOVE YOU! AHHHHHH!
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you're all enjoying this fic so far - only 5 more days to go!! If all goes well, I'll finish just before my first day back at school, so here's hoping! Don't forget to vote and follow me! Get out there and find more Drarry trash! Thank you for all of your support! <3


	26. day 26 - getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP TO THE YEAR 2004: Harry is Hogwarts' DADA professor and Draco is working at the Ministry as the Head Auror. They are still together, after five years, and are set to be married very soon.

Harry closed his suitcase and picked it up, taking one final look around his office before leaving with a smile and closing the door behind him. He would see it again in a few months.

He caught the Knight Bus from just outside of Hogsmeade, and on the way back, rubbed the emerald-studded ring on his finger. He couldn't wait to smother Draco in kisses when he saw him back in London. They hadn't seen each other since Easter.

When the Knight Bus stopped outside Grimmauld Place, Harry hopped out and walked up the steps, pushing open the door with great difficulty. The hall was dark - Draco still hadn't fixed the light. Harry pulled his wand out of his cloak and whispered 'Lumos!'. A ball of light appeared at the end of his wand, and he quietly closed the door behind him, then set off down the hall, leaving his suitcase by the door.

"Draco?" he called out. "Baby?"

There was no reply. Harry frowned and continued down the hall, peering into the kitchen. All of the lights were on, and there were place settings for two on the table, along with a breadboard containing the stale remains of a baguette and a block of cheese. There were crumbs on the plates and the cutlery was askew.

Harry called out again, "Draco?"

He heard a thud from upstairs, and ran out of the kitchen, rushing up the stairs and barging into the first room on the second floor. It was empty, so Harry moved onto the next, which was also empty. As he backed out of the second room, he heard a squeal and turned around to see a very small child toddling towards him.

The boy's hair was a mess of electric blue curls sitting atop his round, rosy-cheeked face.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Teddy!" he grinned and squatted down so that the six-year-old could wrap his chubby little arms around Harry's neck. Draco appeared at the end of the hallway, his face lighting up as he and Harry locked eyes.

Harry scooped Teddy up and half-ran down the corridor, into Draco's open arms.

"Ew!" Teddy squealed, shielding his eyes as Draco and Harry's lips collided in a long-awaited kiss.

Harry laughed and kissed Teddy on his forehead. "What's up, little dude?"

"Snogging," said Teddy, shaking his head. "No, no, no."

Harry and Draco laughed, and kissed again, just to spite Teddy. Harry put Teddy down and he ran off into the room he and Draco had just been playing in.

With Teddy gone, Harry was able to put his hands around Draco's waist and pull him in for a much more enjoyable kiss. Draco threw his arms around Harry's neck and pressed his forehead against Harry's.

"I missed you, Scarhead," he whispered, smiling.

"I missed you too," Harry replied, kissing him again. He would kiss him all day if he could. "I didn't know Teddy was going to be here... I was hoping we could celebrate properly-"

"Salacious as always," Draco rolled his eyes, still grinning. "Don't worry - Andromeda only needed me to watch him for the day while she was in Brighton."

He wriggled out of Harry's grip and checked his watch. "In fact - she should be here any minute."

Once Andromeda had picked Teddy up and thanked Draco for looking after him for the day, he and Harry went into the kitchen and popped open a bottle of red wine, which Draco had loved since sixth-year, thanks to Pansy. Draco unwrapped the other baguette he had bought earlier that day and fished another hunk of cheese out of the fridge, and the two caught up over a romantic candle-lit dinner, which they ate in the bath.

"Harry James Potter," said Draco as they were going to bed later that night. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither," Harry grinned, giving his fiancé one last kiss on the forehead and climbing under the duvet. "Three weeks is much too long a wait."

"Harry - we've been engaged for nearly a year."

"Much too long a wait," said Harry, turning off his bedside light and plunging them into darkness. He felt a hand on his bare thigh. "Draco - what are you doing?"

"Can't I be lecherous for once?" Draco grinned, wriggling closer to Harry and kissing his neck. Harry sighed - it was going to be a long night.

***

Three weeks later, Harry was turning the flat inside out trying to find the cufflinks that Mr Weasley had gifted him on his twentieth birthday. The Weasleys - excluding Ginny, as she was with Luna in their London flat - and Hermione had stayed at Grimmauld Place the night before the wedding, while Pansy and Draco were at Malfoy Manor.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, sticking his head into one of the spare bedrooms, where Ron was struggling to do up his bowtie in the full-length mirror.

"What's up?" he asked, giving up and turning around to face Harry.

"Have you seen my cufflinks?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones your dad gave me."

"Shaped like little lightning bolts? They're in the bathroom upstairs."

"Cheers," Harry ducked out of the room and then came back in. "D'you need a hand with that?"

"I can't seem to get one of the steps right," said Ron. "And I can't remember the fucking spell."

Harry laughed. "Neither can I, but I can do them pretty well."

He stepped back and admired his handiwork. "Wow. You look dapper, mate."

Ron looked at himself in the mirror. "Bloody hell. I do! Cheers for the bowtie."

Harry nodded and left the room, dashing upstairs and finding the cufflinks in his and Draco's bathroom. He was surprised he hadn't seen them there before. He didn't dwell on it, though, and quickly put them on and then did up his own bowtie.

He took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. "This is it, Harry," he said to himself. "Today's the day. You're going to marry Draco today. You're going to marry him. Finally. By this time tomorrow - he'll be your husband. That's not scary at all."

***

Meanwhile, Draco stood in front of his hand-carved wooden frame, full-length mirror and put on his suit jacket, which was such a dark shade of green, it looked black. He ran a hand through his platinum blond hair, which he didn't slick back anymore and instead combed sideways so that it was neatly-parted and soft on the top of his head.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Pansy appeared.

"Hey, Dray," she said. She was wearing another one of her elegant black dresses. This one went all the way down to the floor, covering her simple black stilettos. She looked very classy indeed.

"Hey," Draco replied, sighing.

"You alright? Nervous?"

"Nervous doesn't even begin to cover it-" Draco began to say, but was interrupted by the entrance of his mother and father. Pansy winked at him and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. 

"Draco," said Narcissa, smoothing down her own dress, which was a slightly lighter shade than Draco's jacket.

"Mother," Draco stood up straight as his mother walked over to him and kissed him gently on his temple.

"I love you so much, Draco," she said. "I know that we told you that you could marry whomever you wanted, and this wasn't exactly what we implied, but please believe me when I say that I am glad you're happy."

Draco smiled and hugged her. He caught his father's eye from over his mother's shoulder.

"Father, please, I know you don't think much of Harry, but I do. He's wonderful, and he makes me happy. He doesn't abuse me or whatever you want me to say. He's perfect, and I love him very much. One day, I hope you can be happy for me."

Lucius nodded. "I hope so too. For now, I can just be happy that you are."

Draco smiled and nodded. At least he wasn't shouting at him.

***

The ceremony was to be held outside of a very posh hotel that had Lucius as one of its owners. The gardens were set up with peonies, which were Harry and Draco's favourite flowers, and chairs were set up outside facing a beautiful platform with an expensive white archway that had peonies woven into the lattice.

It was five minutes to eleven o'clock. Draco was standing under the archway, waiting for the ceremony to commence. Professor McGonagall - being the one who had caused Draco and Harry to end up falling in love with each other - was marrying the two, and Harry was set to walk down the aisle with the bridesmaids and his groomsmen.

The total nuptial party consisted of Ron, who was Harry's best man; Pansy, who was had been made chief 'bridesmaid' since Draco couldn't choose between Blaise and Theo for a best man; Hermione, Luna and Ginny, who were the bridesmaids; and Blaise, Neville and Theo, who were the groomsmen. Harry had considered making Dean and Seamus groomsmen but then realised that Draco only had three people in the nuptial party while he had five.

Though there was no actual bride, both Harry and Draco had wanted bridesmaids at their wedding, because they knew Pansy wouldn't speak to either of them ever again if they left her out or made her a grooms-woman. They had agreed to let Pansy wear her own dress rather than the same dress as Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Blaise and Theo were standing beside Draco, just to the side of the arch, while the other members of the nuptial party were set to walk out with Harry.

Draco noticed that Mr and Mrs Weasley were among the last guests to take their seats, meaning Harry had arrived and was most likely in the hotel, about to walk out and get married. Draco's prediction was right because, at that moment, soft violin music began to play and the magnificent glass double doors opened and Pansy appeared, carrying a bouquet of peonies.

She grinned at Draco from the end of the dark green carpet and began to walk along. The guests watched and talked good-naturedly about how stunning Pansy looked. A few feet behind Pansy came Hermione, who was wearing a blood red sleeveless gown that complimented her figure and fell down to the floor. As she walked, her glittering nude heels were visible from beneath the dress. Ginny and Luna followed close behind Hermione, wearing the same dress. All three bridesmaids had their hair done up elegantly with curled strands of hair on either side of their faces. 

There was a gap after Luna walked out, and then Neville appeared, looking handsome in a sleek black suit with a classy black tie. He had a peony pinned to the front of his jacket, and his hair was parted neatly to the side, curving upwards in a sort of quiff. Draco had never seen him walk with so much confidence before. 

Following Neville was Ron, who looked just like Ron, but in a suit. Not a single hair was out of place, he had one hand in his pocket and the same cheeky grin on his face. Mrs Weasley beamed at him as he walked past. She nearly forgot that it wasn't his wedding day.

Then there was Harry. Draco felt his cheeks go pink as his eyes fell upon his fiancé, walking towards the archway, wearing the most handsome suit. Even his hair had agreed to cooperate for a day. The guests stood up and admired Harry as he strode past them. Harry felt himself grinning as he got closer and closer to Draco. When he arrived under the archway and took Draco's hands in his own, he forgot that there was anyone else there.

Then the familiar voice of Minerva McGonagall filled his ears. "Family, friends - you have been invited here today to witness the nuptial union of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter. I've known these two for a very long time. I remember seeing Harry when he was but a year old. I could not be more proud of the men that they have become, and it brings me great pleasure to be standing here marrying them today."

She took a deep breath and smiled at Harry and Draco, who were looking at her with such admiration, and then continued, "Five years ago, these boys were among about thirty or so to return to Hogwarts for the never-before-seen eighth-year. I grew tired of their constant arguing and decided that they were going to have to work things out. I did not expect them to ask me, five years later, if they would do them the honour of marrying them. Now, gentlemen, if you would like to exchange your vows."

Draco motioned for Harry to go first, and Harry knew better than to argue in front of all those people. He took the slip of paper that Ron was holding out to him and opened it up.

"Draco," he said, looking him in the eye. "When I met you all those years ago, you didn't make such a good impression. I didn't befriend you then, I befriended Ron and Hermione, and for the next seven years, you were my arch-nemesis. The most unexpected thing happened when we started our eighth year. You grabbed my hand. And despite what I might have said, I didn't want you to ever let go. Figuratively, I mean. It would have been quite difficult to spend the rest of my life holding your hand..."

"We quite understand that Potter," McGonagall interjected, and Harry nodded, blushing.

"Anyway, the day you took my hand was the beginning of something so unexpected. And I have loved, more or less, every bloody second of it."

Draco felt himself going red. McGonagall looked at him and Blaise held out his sheet of notes, but Draco shook his head.

"I'll admit, I've liked you for a while before we got stuck together. I actually started to resent those feelings because I was convinced you'd never requite them. And then Blaise decided to be funny and jinx our hands together. I didn't realise at the time how much of a favour he was doing me; doing us," he turned around. "Thanks, Blaise."

Blaise smiled and nodded, and Draco went on, "Marrying you was something I used to dream of. I never thought it was actually going to happen. I think the best word we can use to describe our relationship is 'unexpected'." Everyone chuckled. "Thank you, Harry, for five years of the unexpected. I love you more than I thought humanly possible, and I don't think I'll ever stop."

They smiled at each other, hearts fluttering. McGonagall wiped a tear from her eye and cleared her throat. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Harry grinned, staring into Draco's exquisite grey eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Draco stared right back. "I do."

"Then it is my greatest pleasure to pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the Potter."

"Scared, Potter?" Harry grinned at Draco.

"You wish," Draco replied, grabbing Harry's waist and dipping him. He pressed their lips together. They beamed at each other through the kiss, both unable to recall a time where they had been happier. The guests had gotten to their feet and were now cheering and clapping. 

It was a beautiful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell, that was a REALLY long chapter. I think that was longer than day 14. Sod it, it was an important day for my boys.  
> I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! Only four more days to go!
> 
> Please leave kudos! Thank you for all of your support! <3


	27. day 27 - on one of their birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO 1999 - June, to be precise.

Harry thundered down the stairs, grabbing the knob on the end of the bannister to prevent himself from falling onto the carpeted floor of the common room. He ran a hand through his hair and walked, slowly, over to where Draco, Hermione, Pansy and Ron were sitting. Draco and Ron were engaged in a very serious-looking game of wizard's chess, and Hermione and Pansy were eagerly spectating.

"Draco," said Harry coolly. Draco looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes, love?"

Ron groaned and Hermione flicked him on the back of the head.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed. Now it was Draco's turn to groan. He rounded on Pansy.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" he growled.

"Don't look at me, you prat, I didn't say anything," Pansy rolled her eyes and continued to plait Hermione's frizzy hair.

Draco looked back at Harry. His expression softened by default. "How'd you find out?"

Harry held up a letter in his right hand. "This just came," he tossed the letter at Draco, who caught it and studied the handwriting on the front. Harry went on, "Along with a very heavy package. Explains why your owl didn't bring the post this morning."

Ron frowned at them. "How does that prove that it's Malfoy's birthday?"

Draco rolled his eyes and turned around so that he was looking at Ron. "Because, Weasley, my mother is not like yours and doesn't write to me every fucking day."

Ron scowled at him, his ears going red.

Draco continued to explain. "When my mother and father found out that I was dating Harry fucking Potter, they were not happy. My father was furious. My mother managed to send me a very angry letter stating she would only write to me on my birthday, in the future. Something tells me she'll get over it a lot sooner than my father will."

Harry moved over to him and put a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. "It's okay, love," he whispered so that Ron wouldn't have anything else to moan about. Draco turned around again, leaving about an inch or two between his and Harry's face.

"You aren't going to do anything, are you?" he groaned.

Harry smirked. "Of course not. Not if you don't want me to."

Draco narrowed his mercury-grey eyes at Harry. "If you're planning me a fucking surprise party, I will surprise-not-so-surprise jab my wand into your eye."

Harry grinned. "No, you won't," he wiggled his eyebrows smugly. "Ha ha, you love me."

Draco tutted, muttering, "I really do."

"Don't worry, babe, I know surprise parties aren't your thing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade after lunch?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't really want to leave the castle."

"But it's gorgeous out. And this is one of our last chances to go to Hogsmeade!" Harry turned and looked out of the window, admiring the sunlight dancing on the sparkling lake.

Draco shrugged. He walked forwards a little and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, kissing him on the forehead gently. He dropped his voice to a barely audible whisper, "I'd rather just snog upstairs."

Harry went slightly pink. He raised an eyebrow at the blond. "And by snog, you mean...?"

"For once, Harry, your lecherous mind is correct," Draco rolled his eyes again. "What? You think I just want to snog you? Bloody hell, Potter, I'm a nineteen-year-old boy."

Harry smiled. "My nineteen-year-old boy."

"Well, since my parents have more or less disowned me, I'm not going to argue with you there, daddy. I'm yours," they smirked at each other, and Ron groaned loudly. 

"Please talk about this somewhere else. You're literally discussing how much you want to fuck. In front of us!" he whined.

"We really need to get you a girlfriend, Weasley," said Draco, turning, his arms still around Harry.

"I don't need anyone to tell me that. It's more obvious than Voldemort's lack of a nose." 

That made everyone laugh.

Harry watched Draco and Ron finish their game of wizard's chess, and then eagerly led Draco up the stairs for a very saucy birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quite short. I've been very busy today, and it's quite late now and I NEED sleep, so I ended the chapter without any raunchy details. Speaking of raunchy details, I'm not a very confident smut writer. I was very nervous about the reaction I would get on the events that took place at the end of day 12, and that was barely smut. I'm really sorry if smut is what you were expecting and/or hoping for, but please don't use that as a reason to stop reading! Who knows, you might like it anyway :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos! Thank you for your support <3


	28. day 28 - doing something ridiculous

The mid-June sunshine shone over the Hogwarts grounds. The black lake sparkled in the sunlight and the giant squid playfully waved its tentacles in the air. The birds chirped and twittered at each other from tree to tree. Even the Whomping Willow seemed cheerful.

Beautiful days like this made Harry wish that all of his lessons could take place outside. Instead, he had to wait until after the very last bell of the day before he bolted up to his dormitory, where he found Draco fixated on a long roll of parchment, thick books open all around him. He must have had a free spot for the last lesson.

Draco was so eager to get out of the castle, he didn't need much persuading from Harry. He would have studied out in the grounds, but he knew he'd get distracted and start jotting down poetic one-liners or playing with the grass.

"Come on," Harry said, and Drarry capped his bottle of ink and left his quill propped up on the spine of one of his books. He took Harry's hand and allowed him to pull him down the stairs, through the common room, past the gaping students that stood around in the halls, out of the castle and down to the jetty where Hagrid docked the boats that the first-years rode on their first day at Hogwarts.

"What are we doing here, Harry?" Draco asked, dazed. Harry let go of his hand once they reached the end of the jetty, and began pulling off his uniform, starting with the cloak that it was far too hot to be wearing. Draco stared at him. "Harry," he said again. "What are you doing?"

Harry looked up at him as he stepped out of his trousers and began to unbutton his white shirt. "Stop asking questions! Come on, baby - strip!"

Harry stopped when he was standing at the end of the jetty wearing nothing but his golden snitch boxers. He waited until Draco had done the same, which took a while as Draco kept looking around worriedly. Soon enough, however, they were both standing in their boxers, looking out at the glittering lake.

"Ready?" Harry asked, taking a step closer to the edge. Draco took several steps back.

"What are you playing at, Potter?" he asked, his voice edged with fear. 

"It's hot outside!" Harry exclaimed. "Come on, Draco, let's jump in!"

"Harry, that's dangerous-"

Harry shook his head. "It isn't. I asked Hermione. She knows fucking everything about this school, and she was more than happy to tell me why the water by the first-year boats is completely safe. It has to be, in case one of the little 'uns falls in!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, still unsure. Harry clicked his tongue impatiently, holding his hand out for Draco to take.

"Babe," he said, and Draco felt a stab in the chest. He had a weakness for Harry calling him 'babe'. "Jump in with me."

Draco anxiously scraped his toes on the old wood.

"There's nobody else around!" Harry said loudly. "Everyone else is over there!" He pointed over to a spot on the shore of the lake where twenty or so people were sitting around, lazing in the afternoon sun.

"Come on, baby. Please?" Harry pleaded. "I'll let you take my boxers off."

Draco perked up and Harry laughed. "Really? And you call me salacious."

Draco smirked and took a few steps towards Harry, and then took his outstretched hand and inhaled deeply.

"Ready?" he asked, stepping closer to the edge so that his toes were hanging over.

"Ready," Harry nodded. "Three. Two-"

"ONE!" Draco shouted, and the two of them launched themselves into the lake. It was freezing, as expected. Both of them whooped and cheered, and Draco swam over to Harry and kissed him passionately, taking Harry by surprise.

"What was that for?"

Draco shrugged. "I love you. Can't I kiss the man I love when I feel like it?"

"Well, you certainly can't kiss me in any of our exams next week 'because you feel like it'."

Draco laughed, and then took a deep breath and disappeared under the water. After a moment, Harry felt his golden snitch boxers being pulled down to his ankles. He cried out and Draco reappeared, taking in the air.

"I was joking about that!" said Harry.

Draco chuckled. "I wasn't."

Harry splashed water in Draco's direction, and Draco splashed a much larger wave back. The two spent another hour or two swimming around that region of the lake, splashing at each other or clambering back onto the jetty and springing back into the water. 

The sun seemed to shine even brighter when the boys were smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I wasn't as tired as I thought I was and decided to post another chapter. This one wasn't as short as the last but still not as long as most of the others, but I really liked writing this one.
> 
> I keep putting off writing my other fic (it involves wolfstar and a baby - hint: the baby isn't Harry) because I'm so determined to finish this one before I go back to school in a couple of days. I will be posting the wolfstar fic when I've finished it, for those wondering (I'm going to post it all at once rather than updates every so often, most likely).


	29. day 29 - doing something sweet

After their Charms theory exam, Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to the common room, anxiously discussing the questions they had just had to answer.

"They were ridiculous. I bet I got the worst mark in the year," Ron groaned.

"I'm sure you didn't," said Hermione, not really sure. She knew she hadn't done badly, but that was all. She didn't want to be one of those people who said they would do really badly but came out on top. She preferred to not say anything at all about her own experience.

"I think I did alright," said Harry confidently. "I mean, I've been paying attention all year and I only got stuck on about a third of the questions. That's not bad, for me."

"That's good," Hermione nodded, tucking a string of hair behind her ear. "I'm certainly glad it was the last exam of the day."

"Why?" Ron asked, loosening his tie.

"Well, Pansy and I made plans to eat a picnic by the lake," Hermione blushed, turning a corner and leading the boys behind the tapestry and into the common room. "It'll be nice to get outside as close to midday as possible."

"Don't you want to study?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I started revising in advance and I'm confident about tomorrow's exams. Don't worry, Harry, I'll be sure to go over my notes thoroughly after dinner. This afternoon, all of my attention is saved for my beautiful girlfriend."

Ron sighed. "I need to get a girlfriend."

Harry and Hermione ignored him, Harry turning to Hermione. "That's not a bad idea for a date, actually. Draco and I haven't been on many - we tend to just snog and hold hands and talk. We've only got two weeks left at Hogwarts, so we'll need to do it soon."

Hermione nodded. "It was Pansy's idea. She's got loads of good ones."

Harry grinned. "Alright - I'll see you later. Have fun with Pansy."

He turned and saw that Draco was just entering the common room. He walked over and briefly kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm sorry, love, but the Potions exam we have tomorrow is fucking with my head and I'm going to revise. I just need to grab something from upstairs and then I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon in the library. See you later," he kissed Harry on the forehead and carried on, going up the stairs two at a time.

***

When the eighth-years emerged from their very last exam, everyone was cheering and grinning uncontrollably. Harry, Ron and Hermione drifted over to each other and collided in a group hug, and then Dean and Seamus and Neville wandered over and the hug got bigger. Then the Patil twins joined in, and then Pansy, and then Draco, and then Blaise and Theo.

The group dispersed, Hermione linking arms with Pansy and striding out of through the great oak front doors and out into the sun, and Dean and Seamus running off down the hall, cheering. Harry and Draco grinned at each other, Harry's fingers snaking between Draco's.

"I've got a surprise for you," he whispered, placing a quick kiss on Draco's neck.

Draco smiled at him. "Really? I didn't realise you were romantic like that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. One moment-"

He pulled out a large wicker basket from behind one of the house hourglasses, noticing Draco's face light up when he saw it.

"A picnic?" Draco gasped. "I'm impressed, Potter."

"Thank you very much," Harry grinned, tightening his hold on Draco's hand. He pulled him through the doors and out into the warm, bright sunshine. They wandered down to their favourite spot to sit. Harry had always wondered why nobody else sat under the ancient oak tree - it provided excellent shade and had a gorgeous view of the lake or castle, depending on which side of the trunk you leaned against.

Harry and Draco set up the blanket and then lay down on their sides, their legs fully extended in opposite directions but their heads aligned with their picnic basket in front of them. Harry opened it and started pulling out food that he'd nicked from the kitchens.

"I'm so relieved," he said as they started putting food onto their plates. "No more exams for a while."

Draco nodded, his mouth full of chicken.

An hour later, the two of them were lying on their backs. Harry's hand was on Draco's cheek, and their lips were pressed together. Draco pulled away after a long moment of savouring the taste of each others' lips and smiled at Harry.

"I really love kissing you."

"I really love you," Harry replied, kissing him again.

"I love you too," Draco smiled. "And thank you for this. It was wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Harry traced Draco's jaw-line with his thumb. "You deserve wonderful things."

Draco blushed. "I don't..."

"Don't think about what happened in the past. Think about right now. You've seriously redeemed yourself, Draco Malfoy, and I love you for that."

"I love you," Draco whispered. "So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm really glad I was able to get this to you at a reasonable hour (meaning before MIDNIGHT here, like I usually do) because I've been out with my loves and I have to get up early tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed! I wasn't sure what my boys could do that would be regarded as 'sweet' but I hope this suffices.
> 
> Please leave kudos! Thank you for your support! <3


	30. day 30 - doing something hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: This will be describing Drarry's first time, as I think it would be nice to write about that, so it will have been early November.

The door to the dormitory flew open, Harry pushing Draco in through the open doorway, clumsily kissing each other as they went. Harry awkwardly kicked the door shut behind him and then thrust Draco backwards onto the bed. Draco propped himself up on his elbow and locked eyes with Harry, who bit his lip seductively and lifted his head as he unbuttoned his shirt, showing off his impressive jawline.

Harry pulled his shirt off, revealing his flawless chocolate-coloured skin. Harry heard Draco gasp as his silver-grey eyes grazed over Harry's skin. Harry bent down, putting all his weight into his hands as he leaned into the mattress and dipped his neck, pressing his lips against Draco's and kissing him softly.

He quickly undid the buttons on Draco's shirt and pulled it off. He gasped when he caught sight of the scars across Draco's pale chest. He delicately ran his finger along the longest one.

"Are these from...?" Harry asked, looking up from the scar and staring at Draco, who looked helpless, lying shirtless and flat on his back, Harry propped up on his hands and hanging over him.

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

Harry felt a sting of guilt. "I - I don't think I ever really apologised for that. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Potter," said Draco quietly. "It was a long time ago."

"Two years isn't a long time," Harry whispered shamefully. 

"I deserved it."

"No," Harry shook his head. "You didn't. Nobody could possibly deserve that."

Draco smiled, and the two looked at each other for a moment, and then Draco suddenly put his hands on the back of Harry's head and pushed it down gently, and Harry took this as a cue to start kissing Draco's chest.

Harry stood up again for a second to undo his belt and kick off his trousers, then he bent down again and brought Draco's arms above his head and pinned him down. He dipped his head again and kissed Draco's neck.

Draco gasped, wriggling his hand out from Harry's grip and grabbing a fistful of Harry's soft black hair from the back of his head. He unpinned his other hand and ran it up and down Harry's back.

Thirty minutes later, they were both lying flat on their backs, breathing heavily. Their hair stuck to their forehead from the perspiration that glistened on their bodies. The bedspreads had been thrown off in the midst of things, and only the thin blankets remained, cascaded over their tangled bare legs.

"That-" Harry panted. "-was fucking incredible."

Draco nodded. "Too fucking right, Potter."

He propped himself up on his elbow and traced Harry's jawline with his finger. "Well done."

"You too," Harry grinned and sat up, kissing Draco and then rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Fuck. I'm exhausted."

"As am I," Draco lay down again. "Good night, Potter."

"Night, Malfoy," Harry grinned and lay down beside Draco. "Spoon?"

Draco nodded. "Spoon."

Harry wriggled closer and put his arms around Draco. Both boys fell asleep that night wanting nothing more than to be lying there with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry that this one took a while to get to you - I've been a bit busy trying to come up with a plausible scenario for this. I apologise that it didn't get very graphic, but I chose to keep it appropriate for younger audiences (who aren't offended by swearing, of course) and publish the smut separately! 
> 
> Here's a link to the smut, if you're interested: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929452
> 
> Don't forget to leave kUDos :)


	31. BONUS!!!

McGonagall watched from the foot of the stairs as Harry and Draco made their way out through the great oak front doors, Harry carrying an enormous picnic basket in one hand and holding Draco's in the other. Professors Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout all groaned and followed as she swept away down the corridor, her thin lips twitching into a smirk.

"I believe the three of you have some paying up to do," she said smugly as they walked into the staff room. "Filius, how much did you wager?"

Flitwick reluctantly pulled a pouch from his coat and set a pile of coins on the table. "There you go. Ten galleons. I was sure Malfoy would end up with that Granger girl."

McGonagall slipped the money into her pocket and turned to Professor Sprout, who set three sparkling sickles down. "I was certain it wouldn't last."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned to Professor Slughorn, who handed her a small bag full of coins. "I thought Granger and Potter were solid."

Professor McGonagall smirked again and nodded to the other professors, walking towards the door. She pulled it open and left, smiling uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT! The book's over! I really hope you all enjoyed this little bonus: I saw a headcanon of the Hogwarts professors betting on who ended up with who and couldn't resist. Also, had to show how McGonagall felt about her OTP being canon.
> 
> If you haven't already, please leave kudos on all of these chapters, as it would mean the world to me :) Don't forget to share it with anyone else who loves Drarry. Thank you so much for all of your support - you're such a fantastic audience and writing for you has been incredible!
> 
> I'm still in progress of writing my next fic (Wolfstar baby) and I don't know for sure when it will be available. I've decided to post it all at once rather than in updates because I started school and I'd rather do it this way.
> 
> Once again, thank you for your support! I love you all! <3


End file.
